


To All of You, I Gave All of Me

by DylanOhbrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Neighbors, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Strangers to Lovers, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanOhbrien/pseuds/DylanOhbrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles fake dates Theo, helps plan his best friend's wedding to his high school crush, and maybe develops feelings. Not necessarily in that order.<br/>.</p><p>“I know we don’t know each other than well,” Stiles starts, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “But can I ask you for a favor? I’ll owe you for life, honestly. You just have to do this teenie tiny thing for me.” </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Date me.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>.”</p><p>Stiles could have probably worded that better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To All of You, I Gave All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I was in a rush to get this published so sorry for any error, and feel free to point them out.

Stiles has lived in his apartment for about two years, and in those two years, he’s become pretty well acquainted with the people that live in the neighboring apartments on his floor.

Down the hall lives Erica Reyes, the blonde bombshell, and her giant of a boyfriend, Vernon Boyd. Stiles likes them because their wifi is called “Sorry For Loud Sex at 3AM”. Not that Stiles hears them having sex, because there is about three apartments separating them. Then there’s Caitlin, who seems very nice if the handful of times Stiles has spoken to her are enough to go by. Matt Daehler lives at the end of the hall, and Stiles is pretty sure Matt’s murdered someone because the boy is creepy as hell. And there’s an accident prone guy named Greenberg that broke his leg falling down the stairs once. Twice? Thrice? Stiles doesn’t remember.

Finally, and much to the chagrin of Stiles, directly across the hall from him lives Theo Raeken. Theo is attractive enough―okay scratch that, Theo’s body is a fucking gift to humanity. Stiles has seen his abs, okay? _But_  Theo is also a creepy asshole that Stiles hates. When Stiles was moving in, Theo peaked through his door, and while Stiles was busy trying to shove his mattress into his new bedroom, he tried to steal his best friend. Stiles, drenched in sweat from moving his stuff into the apartment all day, ventured out to the entrance to see Scott laughing it up with Theo like they were best friends.

Theo had smiled at Stiles when he noticed him, real sweet, and stuck out a hand that Stiles squinted at before taking, clutching it tightly. “I’m Theo Raeken. You must be Stiles, my new neighbor.”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered slowly, glancing at Scott wearily. “I see you’ve met Scott.”

Scott―sweet, naive, innocent Scott―just smiled obliviously and informed Stiles, “You’re pretty lucky to get such a cool neighbor like Theo.”

Thank you for fueling Stiles’ never ending suspicion and jealousy, best friend Scott. 

“Interesting.”

Theo had offered to help finish bringing in the remaining boxes, Stiles scowled, and Scott agreed with a bright smile. After a few hours of Theo buddy-ing it up with _his_ best friend, Stiles had managed to shoehorn Theo back to his own apartment, where he belonged. Which is when Stiles found out that Theo lived directly across the hallway from him, and realized his life might be hell on earth now.

After that though, Stiles hadn’t seen much of Theo. He had been half worried that Theo would come knocking on his door with fucking poisoned cookies or something and try to murder him. Stiles counted his blessings when that didn’t happen (the cookie part, not the poisoning part. _Although_.), and when Stiles saw Theo again, he was leaving his apartment as Theo was arriving at his. Theo had smiled, a little more strained than the first time they met, and ventured inside without a word.

Which Stiles has found weird, and it did nothing but make him distrust his neighbor even more. Also, in a completely unrelated event, his wifi was still had the same name the the company had given it, and someone who doesn’t change their wifi name is suspicious in Stiles’ book.

So it went for two years. Stiles barely saw Theo Raeken. Except for the one time he opened the door of his apartment to get an eyeful of Theo’s abs while he did pull ups against the door of his apartment. Which was weird, to say the least. 

(Stiles refuses to tell another soul that later that day, when he had his hands all over his cock, it was Theo that he had thought of before he came. No one needed to know that.) 

The only other times Stiles happened to see Theo was whenever Scott was around, because he just seemed to materialize from thin air and just barely try to make nice with Stiles while he laughed it up with Scott in the hallway.

Stiles sort of hated Theo because of that. Theo was probably confused by Stiles’ dislike of him and responded with uncomfortable silence and strained smiles.

It was all around very terrible.

Until Scott calls him one day and says, “I’m proposing to Lydia.”

Stiles flails from his spot of his couch, just barely managing to stop his bowl of cereal from falling to the floor. “What?” He screeches into his phone. “Dude, I cannot believe this! This is like the best day ever.”

How this is his life, Stiles will never understand. His best friend since childhood is proposing to the girl he had an insane crush on for a good chunk of his life, and Stiles cannot be happier for them. Scott and Lydia hadn’t gotten together until their senior year, and by then, Stiles had gotten over his admittedly unhealthy crush on her. At that time it also made him the only single person in his group of friends, because Kira and Malia had hit it off immediately and started dating pretty quickly, and Allison had had a causal relationship going on with Isaac at the time.

“Yeah,” Scott gushes. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, because we’ve been together for so long, you know? Since senior year. I’m going to buy the ring later this week and I’ve been trying to figure out when to ask. Natalie said she couldn’t be happier for me when I told her about it, so I’m hopeful Lyds is gonna say yeah.”

Stiles snorts. “Bro, she’s head over heals for you. Of course she’ll say yes. Just take her to nice place for dinner and then take her somewhere private and _bam_! Just pop the question.”

“But Lydia has always been about huge statements and grandiose actions. Don’t you think dinner is a little bit… plain?” Scott asks. He’s nervous. It’s understandable. Asking someone like Lydia Martin to marry you is like trying to calm a storm. Difficult and pretty much impossible as hell.

“Yeah, Lydia loves big bold statements, but not about this, I think,” Stiles says with a shrug. “Whatever you do, I’m sure she’ll be happy about it. You can save all that other shit for the wedding itself.”

“If she says yes, I want you to be my best man.”

Stiles smiles. He saw this coming, of course, because of how long he and Scott have known each other, but it still leaves him feeling giddy with joy to be asked. “Of courses she’ll say yes, and dude, of course I’ll be your best man.” 

“Okay. You’re the best, bro,” Scott sighs through the speaker. “Go ring shopping with me?”

“Of course, Scottie,” Stiles agrees. He knows next to nothing about shopping for an engagement ring, but hey, how hard can it be? “We could go this weekend.”

“You know,”Scott says, “She’ll want you to bring a date, most likely. Malia and Kira have each other, Allison is seeing that one guy, Isaac is dating Cora, and you’re the odd man out.”

“Aren’t I always? Please, do not remind me about how despicably single I am,” Stiles groans, leaning his head against the back of the couch. “I’ll find someone.”

“You might be dating someone by then,” Scott chirps, ever the optimist. “Who knows. Just know that if you aren’t, she will try to force you to go on a blind date with one of her co workers so that you aren’t a lonely spinster. And her coworkers are devils. Devils in high heels.”

“Scott,” Stiles warns. “Do not joke of such nonsense.”

Scott laughs.

And a month later, Lydia posts a picture of her engagement ring that Stiles helped Scott pick out, along with a long paragraph about how happy she is that Scott finally popped the question. Stiles congratulates the pair, and doesn’t stop to think how true Scott’s words were during that phone call.

Until Lydia and Scott pick a wedding day and planning for the wedding goes underway. Stiles still doesn’t think much about a date. As the weeks turn into months, he has a few one night stands here and there, but no one manages to stick for longer than a night. Scott is over often to talk to him about the wedding and how the planning is going.

Theo has seemed to make himself scarce, and the next time Stiles sees him is when he’s heading out to meet Lydia, Allison, Kira, and Malia at the bridal gown shop. Lydia claims she wants a man’s opinion, but if she wants someone who has good taste she should have just asked Jackson, who knows his way around designer clothing. Stiles tumbles out of the apartment, shutting the door while he argues with Lydia over the phone.

“No, Lydia, we can’t go to Kleinfeld,” Stiles says with a roll of his eyes, sticking his key into the hole and locking the door. “We are not taking a plane across the country just so you can be on Say Yes to the Dress. There’s tons of shops around here where you can find something you can be happy with.”

When he looks up, he sees Theo standing in front of his door staring at him curiously. Theo doesn’t smile at him, just keeps his eyes trained on Stiles.

“This is my _wedding_ , Stiles. You do not tell me what to do,” Lydia snaps at him, and Stiles blinks, breaking eye contact with Theo and pocketing his keys.

“This isn’t just your wedding, you know,” Stiles reminds her lightly. “You’ve got a very lovely fiance, if you don’t remember.”

Stiles doesn’t look back, but he feels Theo’s eyes on his as he walks down the hallway to the stairwell. He tells himself the shiver it sends down his spine is because he’s creeped out. He almost believes it.

He drives his Jeep across town to the bridal shop, meeting the girls outside of the store. Lydia looks impeccable as always, Malia has her arm casually tossed over Kira’s shoulders, and Allison is giggling at her phone.

“Stiles!” Lydia calls out to him, tapping her foot impatiently. “We’ve been waiting out here for―”

“For five minutes,” Allison cuts her off. “We’re not on a schedule today, Lydia. You cleared up pretty much your whole day just in case it takes you a while to find the dress.”

“I’m just stressed, okay,” Lydia pouts. “Scott’s being really helpful, but he’s a little scatterbrained sometimes. I’m the organized one in the relationship, so I have to pull this together.”

“You have us,” Malia points out.

“Exactly! It’ll be fine,” Kira assures her. “Let’s just head inside. See if you can find anything you like.”

They all mull into the bridal gown shop, and Lydia zeroes in on a slender woman who works in the shop, walking over to her with purpose. She tells the woman who identifies herself as Syndey exactly what she wants, using a lot of dress terminology that Stiles can’t pick apart. All he catches are the terms sweetheart neckline and flare. Sydney nods at Lydia, seeming a little intimidated by her tenacity, and leads the group to a large couch to sit on while she goes to find dresses that match Lydia’s description.

“See Lyds,” Stiles says, taking a seat on the couch. “This is just like Say yes to the Dress.”

Lydia scowls at him and stomps off in the other direction to look at other dresses.

Stiles just gets comfortable in his seat, knowing that he’s going to be in it for quite a while.

He’s right in the assumption, but five dresses later, Lydia ventures out of the changing room in a dress that makes her glow. Stiles was beginning to think that she would never chose a dress in all the madness that was everyone voicing their opinions. There was a few disagreements on which dress was nicer and suited Lydia the best. Stiles, ever the mediator, just said they all looked lovely, and Malia almost punched him in the face.

Allison is the first to say something when Lydia stands on the pedestal in front of them, waiting for their opinions. “I think that’s the one.”

Lydia looks at herself in the mirror, pats down the dress, and says,” I think so too.”

“It looks beautiful,” Kira gushes.

Lydia turns around to smile at them, her dress twirling around her. It’s strapless and flares out at the bottom, and it’s just so _Lydia_ that Stiles grins.

“I want to thank you all for being here with me. My mom is still in Arizona and wasn’t able to make it back in time to help me pick out my dress, so this is nice,” Lydia says earnestly, and oh wow, this is the first time in his twenty-five years of life that Stiles has seen Lydia Martin tear up. She’s not a sobbing mess, but Stiles can see the shine in her eyes. Lydia dabs at her eyes, and the group collectively aww’s and huddles around Lydia to hug her. “No! You’ll get the dress dirty.”

Malia snorts. “So will you with those water works.”

Kira smacks her arm lightly.

Lydia tells Sydney she’s made her choice and buys the dress. She won’t get to try it on again for a few months while the dress is being tailored in her size, and while she pays for the dress and changes back into her regular clothing, Allison decides that the entire group should go out to get lunch.

“I’ve been dying for pizza,” Malia groans. “Sitting here and watching Lydia twirl around in dress after dress made me starved.”

“No need to be melodramatic there, Malia,” Allison snorts, shouldering her purse.

Stiles stretches out on the couch and stands up, dusting off his pants. “I could go for some food. I’ve been nothing but lost today anyway. I still don’t understand what sheer means in dress terminology.”

“Okay, from the top,” Kira starts. It’s the third time she’s tried to explain different fashion terminology to him. It’s not going particularly well, but Stiles is going to go home and do research for himself because when Stiles gets interested in something, he’ll soak in as much knowledge about it as possible.

“You can explain it over pizza, K,” Malia says, marching towards the door.  
  
“Where are we going?” Lydia asks, making her way back over to the group and putting something into her purse. 

“Pizza,” Stiles replies flippantly. 

“Perfect. I’m starving.”

They all go outside, where the sun has begun to set and a nice breeze had filled the California streets. It’s a little chilly, being early fall, and Stiles zips up his hoodie while he trails behind the group of girls.

Stiles and Lydia climb into his Jeep, and Allison, Malia, and Kira pile into Malia’s car, and they make their way over to Malia’s favorite pizzeria. During the drive, Lydia mostly fiddles with her phone and bites her nail absentmindedly. Ever since the wedding planning has gone under way, she’s been nothing if not diligent in her planning. Eventually Stiles makes a left down the street and Lydia says, ”The wedding is next summer, do you have anyone you could take as a date?”

Stiles remembers Scott’s words and shivers, because he does not want to be set up on some blind date with some random person for his _best friend’s_ wedding.

“I mean, I’m sure I’ll find someone,” Stiles shrugs, because hey, it’s true. It is entirely plausible that Stiles could be dating someone by the time the wedding rolls around.

“I doubt you go out enough to meet new people that would want to date you,” Lydia mumbles under her breath. 

“I so go out!” Stiles exclaims, feeling completely scandalized “I go out every day because I, as you know, have a _job_.”

“Doesn’t count,” Lydia says flippantly.”I have a job, Scott has a job, we all have a job. Scott and I still do date night every two weeks and we have double dates with Kira and Malia once a month. That’s what going out is. Not riding an elevator to the thirteenth floor of a company building and making awkward small talk with your coworkers.” 

“I went out to the club like last weekend with Danny.” Stiles says with a pout. Her words do hold some sort of truth though. Stiles, for all he’s claiming, can be a bit of a hermit. It’s not that he’s an introvert, per say, but he just enjoys sitting in front of his couch playing video games and marathoning a show on Netflix after a long day of work rather than going out to party. Before he noticed, he barely went out to clubs or had a lunch date with any of his friends anymore. A lack of having a social life just sort of sneaked up on him.

“Whatever you say, Stilinski,” Lydia chirps. She’s a menace.

Malia winds up taking them to a hole-in-the-wall pizzeria that has basically the most delicious pizza that Stiles has ever had the pleasure of tasting. Kira successfully manages to teach Stiles what the hell sheer is, and so Stiles calls this day a success.

Lydia takes a ride back home with Malia in her car, so Stiles makes his way back to his apartment alone. The clock on his dash says that it’s almost nine o’clock, and the sun is pretty much gone from the sky. 

Still, when Stiles parks his Jeep and climbs the stairs to his floor, he finds that Theo’s door is wide open. Stiles stealthily peaks into the apartment (because it’s the first clear view he’s gotten without Theo’s abs getting in the fucking way), and is surprised to find it generally nice looking. The walls are painted a light green, there’s a bookshelf against the wall, and Theo himself seems to be sweeping the floor like fucking Cinderella. When he catches Stiles staring through his open door, Theo turns his head and watches Stiles curiously.

“I know cleaning is generally done in the spring,” Theo says, leaning the broom against the wall and making his way to the entrance. “But the apartment was getting kind of dusty.”

“Oh,” Stiles says tersely, a little embarrassed about shamelessly staring into Theo’s apartment. “I get what you mean.”

“So, uh,” Theo starts. “You never mentioned you were getting married. I mean, we never really talk but I figured it would come up.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Stiles mumbles in regards to his statement that they never talk. Stiles makes sure he never winds up in conversation with Theo at any given day. Except right now apparently…. And wait, _what_? “What? Uh, I’m not getting married, dude.”

Theo blinks. Then flushes pink. “I just assumed, because I heard you talking about wedding dresses on the phone with your girlfriend.”

“Lyds isn’t my girlfriend,” Stiles says, choosing to opt out of telling Theo about that awkward crush he had on her for years. That is not a piece of information that needs to be in his hands. “She’s Scott’s. They’re getting married and I got dragged along for the dress shopping.”

“Oh,” Theo says. 

“Yeah.” Stiles stares at him like he grew a second head. “Anyway, see you around.”

Opening the door to his own apartment, Stiles quickly makes his way inside before Theo can respond. 

(The guy is hot as sin, but he’s just so weird, honestly.)

* * *

Turns out, when you’re helping plan a wedding and constantly talking down you best friend from full blown anxiety attacks one day and trying to get their head out of the clouds the next, the days tend to go by quick as fuck.

Days bleed into weeks bleed into months, and before Stiles knows it, he’s gone to a tux fitting with Scott and Isaac, accompanied Lydia to scope out the banquet hall, and received a beautiful invitation in the mail for the wedding of Scott McCall and Lydia Martin that says he can have a plus one. Then, his immediate thought is that he’s still perpetually single and his dad also received an invitation so there is no way that he can be Stiles’ plus one. But he still doesn’t think much of it.

Still, when the slightly cool days of May bleed into the warm June days, Stiles starts to panic. The wedding is on July 24th, and Stiles is most certainly not going to manage to find a date in enough time. He hopes that Lydia maybe forgot about setting him up in all the hectic chaos that was the wedding planning, but alas, a month before the wedding, Lydia has finished all her planning and gives Stiles a call to warn him.

Stiles, clad in pajama bottoms and shirtless, is watching Friends when Lydia calls him to break the news. His phone rings on the other side of the couch, and Stiles stretches over to pluck it off the cushion and pick it up. When he sees Lydia’s face staring back at him (he chose a very unflattering picture of her for his contact picture. She hates it, so Stiles loves it.)

“Yo?” He asks, picking up the phone.

“Are you still single?” Lydia asks, foregoing any niceties.

“What?” Stiles deadpans. 

“Look, the wedding is in less than a month and honestly, I’ve mostly been pushing the fact that you’ll be going stag out of my mind because I had more important things to worry about. But now that I’ve finished everything, this is the only thing left that needs fixing,” Lydia explains, and a bout of annoyance crops up in Stiles. He is not a problem that needs fixing, or an obstacle to get through. 

He blames that train of thought for the next words that come out of his mouth. “I am seeing someone, actually,” Stiles lies. “So don’t go off asking one of you devil co worker to accompany me because that shit won’t fly.”

Lydia is silent for a moment, probably shocked at Stiles’ outburst. Stiles is sort of shocked at his outburst too.

“Didn’t mean to offend,” Lydia says after a pause. “Is this person a boy or a girl, and are they per chance allergic to shellfish?”

“He’s a boy,” Stiles answers, secretly hoping his lie won’t blow out of proportion. The last thing Stiles needs is for all of his friends, especially Scott, thinking he has a serious boyfriend he hasn’t introduced to any of them. “And, no, I don’t think he’s allergic to shellfish. We aren’t serious, or anything, so I haven’t exactly asked for the memoir on his life, you know?”

“Well you better bring him to the wedding,” Lydia warns.”And do not tell me he flaked out on you last minute, Stilinski. I won’t stand for it.” 

“Lydia, don’t you think it’ll be a little weird to bring my casual boyfriend to a wedding?” Stiles whines, fingers crossed that Lydia can see his point of view.

“No, I don’t.” She crushes his hopes and dreams with that one sentence. “You’re bringing him to see someone else get married, not for you to marry him yourself. Just bring him Stiles. Make sure he wears a suit. And loafers. For God’s sake, I hope he has decent manners.”

“Hey! I resent that.” Is Stiles actually getting offended that Lydia is insulting his nonexistent boyfriend? Yes, yes he is. How is this his life? “He’s a really good guy." 

“Can’t wait to meet him then,” Lydia chirps. “I’ve got to go. Scott wants to go to the store to buy dog food.”

“Why? Didn’t you call me like last week to talk my ear off about the expensive food you bought for Prada?” 

“Yup.” Lydia sighs. “But there’s been a stray around the neighborhood and Scott wants to lure it in with food and kindness, and I told him there was no way he could use Prada’s food because it’s for medical reasons. Anyway, gotta go, Stiles. See you later.”

Lydia hangs up and Stiles is finally faced with the reality of his dilemma. Where the hell is he going to find a guy that can fool his friends into believing that they’re casually dating, and then they could have a clean “break up” afterwards? Stiles sort of wishes he’d said he had a girlfriend because he knows Erica Reyes from a few apartments away would be down for pretending to date him and getting free wedding food out of it. Of course, she does have her boyfriend Boyd, but Stiles doubts Boyd would be okay with her fake dating Stiles.

That thought gets him thinking about his neighbors, and who might be sleazy enough for Stiles to pay into being his fake date for the night.  Greenberg would be a prime choice, seeing as he’s not unfortunate looking, but he still has a broken leg. And even if he didn’t, he’s still clumsy as hell and that would not end well on the dance floor.

What about Matt? Yeah, that could totally work. The creep would probably go for it, since it would give him an opportunity to see Allison. He’s been known to peak through his door and watch Allison in the hallway whenever she comes to visit him. He’s gross and creepy, but Stiles doesn’t have many other options.

Not bothering with a shirt, Stiles walks out of his apartment in nothing but his pajama bottoms and a pair of slippers to go ask Matt for a favor.

And runs straight into Theo.

Theo is holding a plastic bag full of food, and Stiles rams into him full force, causing Theo to stumble back. Stiles tumbles forward, almost tripping over Theo, but Theo manages to get his footing and place a hand on Stiles shoulder, steadying him.

“Sorry. I didn’t see you there,” Stiles says quickly.

“No problem,” Theo says, slowly removing his hand and setting back a foot or two. “These hallways are pretty narrow. I’m surprised this sort of thing hasn’t happened already.”

“Hm, yeah,” Stiles agrees, and then his mind sort of starts thinking a mile a minute.

 _No_. No way. He can’t ask Theo for a favor. Scott knows him already, Allison and Kira might have seen him a handful of times, Stiles doesn’t even like Theo as a person. Nope. It’s the worst idea Stiles' mind has ever had in his life and he won’t go through with it.

Well… asking Matt might actually be a worse idea than this. Theo is, at least, very physically attractive and would certainly throw Lydia for a loop. Stiles could just tell Scott that he and Theo had a small fling over the course of a few weeks and then a very amicable break up and be done with it all. It could be believable, right? 

But is Theo even into men? Stiles has certainly never cared to ask because it never mattered until now. Hell, maybe Theo was into Scott and finding out he was getting married was a disappointment and now he’s sad. Could explain why the hell he always tried to buddy up to Scott. Well ha! Tough cookies, Raeken. 

No, Stiles thinks to himself, this is a terrible idea and I should have never even taken the time to think about it. Say goodbye and then go back to ignoring Theo Raeken’s existence for the rest of your life. You’ll think of something. 

His mouth has different plans, apparently.

“Are you allergic to shellfish?”

Theo blinks and then furrows his brow in confusion. “That’s a weird question. No, I’m not.”

Well, Stiles thinks bitterly, too late to turn back now. “I know we don’t know each other than well,” Stiles starts, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “But can I ask you for a favor? I’ll owe you for life, honestly. You just have to do this teenie tiny thing for me.” 

“What is it?”

“Date me.”

“ _What_.”

Stiles could have probably worded that better.

“Not like a real date,” Stiles says hastily. “I mean, like pretend to be dating me. Just for a night. Scott is getting married and his fiance is the stuff of nightmares, in the best way possible, and she said I had to bring a date or she would saddle me up with one of her work friends. So, I may have lied and told her I had a boyfriend. I just need you to go with me to the wedding, maybe hold my hand and dance with me once or twice. That’s it." 

“Stiles, I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Theo says slowly.

“You think I don’t know that?” Stiles groans, palming his face. “But I don’t really wanna feel Lydia’s wrath. If you knew her, you’d understand. Just, Theo, please. I’m just asking you to do this one thing for you.”

Hook.

“Say that I agree to this,” Theo says slowly. “How far is this going to have to go?”

“We won’t have to dry hump each other against a wall, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Stiles says thoughtlessly, and oops, he just made Theo blush. “Just the one night. We could even come up with a fake story on how we got together. Something simple. Scott already knows how we met, so that won’t be an issue. Hell, I’ll pay you.”

Line.

Theo looks thoughtful and apprehensive. Stiles clenches his jaw and waits. 

“I’ll do it.”

Sinker.

“You’re the best, Theo,” Stiles says.  “The _best_. Come over tomorrow around one o’clock and we can talk backstory, okay? Wedding’s in three weeks so we’ve got time to work out all the kinks. Do you have a suit, by the say? I think Lydia said something about loafers, too. If not I guess we can go out to the store and I’ll compensate for the shit storm we’re going to go through by getting you new shoes.”

Stiles is mostly talking to himself, at that point, thinking about how it’s all going to go. Theo just stares at Stiles patiently, looking confused as hell about what he just agreed to. Poor boy, Stiles might feel more sorry for him if he hadn’t tried to steal his best friend.

Speaking of best friend! How the hell is Scott going to believe Stiles suddenly decided to bang Theo? Stiles has certainly never openly said he disliked Theo, but he’s never spoken about Theo in a particularly nice tone of voice.

Well, like he said, he’ll figure out the kinks tomorrow with Theo.

“I have a suit,” Theo says, effectively cutting Stiles train of thought. “And a pair of loafers. I don’t need your money, though.” 

“Oh. Stiles blinks. “You sure?” 

"I’m sure,” Theo nods. “How big is the wedding gonna be?”

“Decent sized,” Stiles shrugs. “We’ll talk about this in detail tomorrow, alright? I’ve gotta get back inside for now.” Then he looks down. “And put on a shirt, apparently.”

How the hell was he going to barge over to Matt Daehler’s apartment without a shirt on? Stiles’ body isn’t nothing to sneeze at, he’s not weak and flabby. Though, he’s pretty sure he won’t be winning over anyone with his body.

“You probably should,” Theo agrees, turning to his apartment. “See you tomorrow, Stiles.”

Stiles nods in agreement and crows back to his own apartment, plopping back down on his couch and thinking about what the hell he just got himself into. A date. With Theo Raeken. He will be fake dating Theo Raeken for a night. He’ll probably have to cuddle Theo at some point. Dance with him. maybe. Oh God, he might have to kiss Theo.

Alright, so none of those seemed particularly bad because Theo is fucking hot as hell. But he also has the personality of a soggy piece of bread and Stiles still hates him, so it’s all terrible.

And yet.

For the rest of the day, Stiles paces across his apartment, the realization of what the fuck he just did finally hitting him. He doesn’t even like Theo, okay? Quite the opposite, actually. Theo is a sketchy best friend stealing asshole with a hot body, and Stiles does not like him. But… he had asked. And Theo had said yes. Which, in hindsight, is probably so he can hold Stiles to his earlier promise of owing Theo for life.

Whatever. He’ll deal with it. Somehow.

The next day, Stiles wakes up to his phone buzzing right next to his fucking ear. He tumbles out of bed, limbs flying, hits his head on the nightstand, and picks up the phone and check that caller ID while he’s rubbing his head in pain. Scott’s uneven jaw is staring back at him. 

“Hello?” Stiles groans, picking up the phone and resting his head against his mattress. “Stilinski residence. Stiles speaking.”

“Morning,” Scott chirps happily. He’s such a fucking morning person.

“I hit my head on the nightstand,” Stiles whines shrilly, looking up at the clock on said nightstand to check the time. It’s eleven. He’s got plenty of time before Theo comes over. Luckily, it’s Saturday and Stiles doesn’t have to go to work today, so that’s one less thing to worry about.

“Ouch. Sucks dude,” Scott say sympathetically. “How was your day yesterday, by the way?” 

“Boring as shit,” Stiles answers. Which would be mostly true, if you don’t count the anxious pacing he did for hours while Friends played in the background. Stiles was having a crisis while Chandler and Monica were getting busy on TV. “How’d your dog rescue mission go?”

“Pretty great!” Scott says happily. “Turns out he wasn’t a stray and his collar just matched his fur. Lyds and I found the owner and returned her dog to her. She had been looking for him for days, turns out, and was super scared. His name was Rocco, how cute is that?”

“The cutest,” Stiles says, pushing himself off the floor of his bedroom and padding over into the hallway and to his tiny kitchen. “That all you guys did?”

“No, actually. Lydia was also telling me that you have a boyfriend when we went to the store. She said that you were bringing him to the wedding as your plus one. Why didn’t you introduce us?” Scott whines. “You always tell me about your boyfriends and girlfriends.”

Oh boy.

Well, if Stiles opens his big mouth now there is certainly no going back.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to freak out,” Stiles says, heaving a big sigh. God dammit, he is in so fucked right now.

“What do you mean?” Scott asks.

Stiles winces and says, “Because I’m seeing Theo. Casually. Don’t make a big deal out of it, please.”

It really sounds weird to say that.

Scott is strangely silent for a minute. Then, in the most smug voice Stiles has ever hear come from Scott “Sunshine and Rainbows” McCall, says, “Called it.”

Now it’s Stiles’ turn to be silent.

“Called it? _Called it?_ Scott, what the hell are you talking about?” Stiles squeaks, flushing red. There is no way in hell that Stiles would get with Theo, with the exception of this series of awkward and unfortunate events.

“I dunno,” Scott says, and Stiles can practically picture him shrugging. “It’s just, everytime I talked to him, he always seemed to be kinda interested in you. Plus, I know you’ve checked him out before. You aren’t very subtle.”

“Is this about the time with the binoculars?” Stiles asks, scandalized. “Because I stand my my defense that I was bird watching from my window and happened to glance down and see Theo running shirtless when you walked in. I don’t care whether or not you believe me.”

“Right, well, you bringing him to the wedding then?” Scott asks, clearly not believing Stiles.

“I guess,” Stiles groans. “Lydia said she’d pretty much kill me if I show up without a date. I don’t know about you, but I very much like to live.”

“Well, tell Theo I look forward to seeing him there.” Scott says. “Is he there now?”

“No, he’s not,” Stiles rolls his eyes. “He has his own apartment, you know. He’s coming over later though, so make yourself scarce, please.”

Scott lets out a very childish “ _ohhhh_ ” and then chuckles. “Got it. No bursting in on your sexy times with your neighbor.”

“Do not put it like that.” Stiles groans, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Alright, fine,” Scott laughs. “I’ve got to go. But hey, before I go, Isaac says the bachelor party is set for next week. We’re cutting it a little close to the wedding, but I was thinking that maybe you could bring Theo. Danny’s bringing his boyfriend so, you know. It’s fine if he doesn’t want to go, but I think it’d be nice.”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll ask him,” Stiles says. “Can’t make any promises though.”

“As long as you ask,” Scott says. “Gotta go though. Lyds wants to go rent wedding movies. I think she’s getting pre-wedding jitters.”

“Lydia? No way. If she was nervous about getting married, she would have said no,” Stiles snorts. “Anyway, have fun watching 27 dresses. I hope Lydia knows about your ridiculous crush on Katherine Heigl." 

“Ha, ha, you suck,” Scott parrots. “See you later, dude.”

“Bye, bro,” Stiles says and hangs up the phone. He lets it fall to the counter with a loud clank and burrows his face into his hands. “I am in so much trouble.”

 In the two hours that Stiles spends waiting, he quickly devours a bowl of Lucky Charms, showers, changes into socially acceptable pair of clothes (with a shirt on this time!), and spends a considerable amount of time not so patiently fiddling with his phone and hoping that Theo does indeed show up when he’s supposed to.

When someone knocks on his door at twelve fifty, Stiles bolts off the the stool he had been sitting on and makes a beeline for the door. Peaking through the peep hole, he finds himself looking at Theo standing on the other side of the door, clad in a dark hoodie and wearing a confused frown on his face. At least Theo hasn’t bailed. Yet.

Sucking in a deep breath, Stiles unlocks the door and looks at Theo sheepishly. “Uh, hey, come on in.”

Theo nods wordlessly and makes his way into the apartment. It’s the second time he’s been inside the apartment, after that first day when Stiles was moving in. Two years has brought about a few changes to the apartment. Stiles has an old rug on the living room floor, he has pictured of his friends and family hanging up on the wall, and he has a dying houseplant in the corner of the room.

Stiles offers up the couch for Theo to sit on.”You, uh, want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m good,” Theo responds flatly.

“Right.” Stiles gulps and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

Might as well get this over with.

“I already told Scott about us,” Stiles starts, feeling awkward about even suggesting there is an “us” in his and Theo’s relationship. “Well, Lydia told him that I said I had a date, and Scott asked so… I told him we were seeing each other casually.”

“Okay,” Theo nods. “When is the wedding, anyway?”

“July 24th,” Stiles answers, “So clear up your schedule for that day. _Also_...”

“What?” Theo asks, turning his head.

“Scott asked me to invite you to his bachelor party next weekend,” Stiles says finally. “You don’t have to go, I could tell Scott something came up. He just told me to ask, so I’m asking. It would mean we have to take being a couple for two nights, so. 

“I… What do you want to do?” Theo asks.

“I told Scott I’d ask you, so I’m asking,” Stiles says. “It’s all up to you.”

Theo pauses for a moment, thinking things over in his head. “I’ll go to the bachelor party,” he says eventually.

Stiles feels a bit disappointed and anxious. The more time Theo and Stiles have to spend faking being a couple, the more complicated things can get. Stiles was honestly banking on Theo saying no, but there he is―the asshole taking Stiles by complete surprise.

“This is a whole other night of us pretending to be a couple,” Stiles clarifies with a huff. What is up with this guy? “I need you to know that.”

“I understand.” 

Now Stiles is kind of irritated. Theo seems to be ready to do pretty much whatever Stiles wants, for no fucking reason apparently.

“Why are you even helping me, Theo?” Stiles rolls his eyes, his own annoyance getting the better of him.

Theo picks at the hem of his hoodie and shrugs. “I don’t know. You asked. I figured it would the least I could do to get you not to hate me.”

Stiles’ mouth flaps open like a fish. How the fuck does Theo even know that? “I don’t hate you,” he defends weakly. 

“I’m pretty sure you do,” Theo says. “I know, it’s fine. Never really understood why. I thought you just weren’t a people person, but you get along with Erica and Boyd from down the hall just fine, and you’re friends are over all time.”

Stiles’ shoulders slump. Time to fess up. “Alright, Theo, here’s the thing: I am crazy protective of Scott and my position as his best friend. You― How do I put this without sounding like an idiot? I sort of felt like you were a threat, you know? You got along with Scott right away and I got a little peeved.”

“I barely even know Scott,” Theo deadpans.

“I hated Isaac throughout all of high school for talking to Scott over lacrosse,” Stiles mumbles in defense. “Doesn’t really matter. Look, I’m over it. Mostly. I don’t hate you, dude.”

Then he realizes.

“You’re goal in this is to get to to not date you by fake dating me for a night? Not how I’d go about it, but I guess it works.”

“You’re way of getting around going on a blind date is to make someone go on a fake date with you for the night,” Theo retorts, and _oh_ , so Theo does have a nasty streak. “That isn’t how I’d go about things personally, either.”

“Put the claws away, buddy,” Stiles snorts. “You strike me as more puppy like, anyway.”

Stiles phone lights up, and when he glances down to see what it is, he sees that he has a SnapChat notification from Scott. Not paying any mind to Theo, Stiles unlocks his phone and opens it up to see the picture.

It’s a picture of Scott and Lydia. Scott had his arm looped around Lydia’s shoulder loosely, and he’s making a dopey face at the camera. Lydia looks to be in the middle of a good natured eye roll, her left hand patting Scott’s chest, showing off the shiny engagement ring. The caption Scott added is “our relationship is better than yours” followed by a kissy face emoji. Stiles rolls his eyes at the picture, and is about to turn off his phone and shove it in his pocket when he catches Theo leaning over and looking at the screen. 

“Er, what?” Stiles asks curiously.

“What if we start now?” Theo asks. “The fake dating thing. It’ll make it more believable, right?”

“Are you telling me you want me to send Scott a snap of us being cute and cuddly?” Stiles asks, blood rushing to his face. Still, it’s a pretty decent idea. “I like the way you think, Raeken. Come over here and cuddle the shit out of me.”

It’s Theo’s turn to blush, but he scoots over across the couch and saddles himself next to Stiles.

“How should we do this?” Stiles asks. “You wanna put your arm around me or something?” 

“Sure,” Theo says, slowly moving his arm around Stiles shoulder. It’s warm against the curve of his neck, and Stiles burrows into it to make it look more believable. His body ends up dipping into the curve of Theo’s, and his head rests in the crook of Theo’s neck.

“You know, now that I think about it.” Stiles says, trying to find a good angle for the picture. Theo feels a little stiff, and Stiles feels like a string is pulling him taught. “We should probably get physically comfortable with each other. Just casual stuff. Nothing like this again. Smile." 

Theo leans his head forward and rests his against Stiles’ head. Stiles sticks his tongue out and Theo just smiles brightly while Stiles takes a picture of them. Stiles taps out “don’t you wish mccall?” and against his better judgement, downloads the picture to his phone before he sends it off to Scott.

  
“Done, and done,” Stiles says smugly, slowly untangling himself from Theo and―holy shit, that guy is like a furnace. Stiles skin flushes with warmth as Theo’s arm drops from his shoulder and he moves back to where he was previously sitting.

“So, now what?”

“Details,” Stiles shrugs. “I mean, we already know you’re not allergic to shellfish, so that’s a start. How about how long we’ve been together, who made the first move? All that jazz.”

“How long have we been together, then?”

Stiles blinks. “Uh, I don’t know. How about a month? I told Lydia and Scott we were pretty casual, so I mean it’s safe to assume a short relationship would work, right? God, this is so weird.”

Theo hums in agreement.

“I don’t really know what else to say,” Stiles says after a pause. “I mean, obviously you made the first move because Scott knows I never make the first move.”

“So, just like that we decide I that made the first move?” Theo asks, and when Stiles glances up at him, he’s leaning back against the couch, arms resting on top of it, and a smug little smile on his face. 

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” Stiles warns, narrowing his eyes at Theo. “Like I said, Scott knows I never make the first move, especially with guys.” 

“Are you shy, Stiles?” 

“I’m not shy,” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Just forget about it.” 

“Alright, fine,” Theo says. “So I made the first move. Then what?”

“Then we started casually sleeping together,” Stiles says, his cheeks flushing. Man, that feels awkward to say. “I take you to the wedding, we turn up and act cuddly and shit, and then when Lydia asks about you I tell her we broke up and now we awkwardly smile when we see each other in the hallway.”

“That last part is already true, though.” Theo grins widely, giving Stiles a glimpse of his teeth. 

“Perfect! Then there’s less lying involved than I previously thought."

“ _Stiles_.” Theo doesn’t sound exasperated with Stiles, so much as more amused than anything. Like he found something about Stiles to be funny.

“Look, I’m sort of making this up as I go along. The only basis I have for fake relationships are romcoms, alright? _Romcoms_ , Raeken. Shit like The Proposal, or Pretty Woman.” Stiles shrugs helplessly. “Look, how about you come back tomorrow and I spent today planning out a rough draft of our fake relationship, since I know all of the details. Then you can come over again tomorrow and you can tell me what you are and aren’t down for. 

“Sounds good to me,” Theo answers, moving to stand up.

Stiles awkwardly leads him to the door, not really sure of how to go about this. His mind had immediately gone to possible scenarios and questions Lydia might ask, because if she’s anything, the is a nosy pryer.

So Theo awkwardly waves as he makes his way into the hall and Stiles awkwardly nods his head and lift his hand halfheartedly. Stiles stands at his door, fidgeting as Theo stops in front of his apartment and reaches into this pocket for his key. When Theo finally gets his door unlocked, he looks back at Stiles and says, “See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Stiles nods and closes the door.

After Theo leaves Stiles sort of walks around the apartment for an hour or two, considering his options. He knows that he’s going to tell Lydia and Scott that he’s been seeing Theo for a little over a month, and he knows that he has no choice but to drag Theo through the entire wedding, and not just the reception. Though, he wonders if maybe he can actually manage to just bring Theo to the reception and not the wedding itself. Probably not, considering Lydia and Scott.  
  
Then he considers how the hell he’s going to manage to actually fake the relationship. It might be one thing to say that he and Theo are going to be fake dating, but it’s another thing altogether to actually pretend. The idea that they will have to probably hold hands or dance, or maybe even kiss is prettyf ucking nerve wracking.

Whatever. He’ll figure it out.

Stiles goes over to his room to get his laptop and start actually writing things down. Which is also really weird. The reminder that Theo is literally about twenty feet away from him stays at the back of his mind while he writes down ideas.

* * *

See, here’s the thing about Stiles Stilinski: Life is always out to get him. That’s just how shit goes for him. In both serious and much more tame ways, life sort of liked to roundhouse kick Stiles in the face. Case in point: the day that Theo is meant to come over so that they can finally come up with a concrete plan, Scott and Isaac surprised him with a visit. Now, at first Stiles doesn’t mind because Scott and Isaac show up pretty early (well, pretty early it being Sunday and therefore a sleep in day) and plop themselves down on his couch.

For the first few hours everything is fine. Stiles doesn’t mind Isaac commandeering his Playstation and demanding to play Mario Kart, and he doesn’t mind Scott raiding his pantries for snacks. Hell, he enjoys kicking Isaac’s ass at rainbow road and pointing Scott in the correct direction of the Doritos.

Eventually though, he loses track of time. 

When a knock on the door tears Stiles’ eyes away from the screen long enough for Isaac to ram the back of his kart with his own, Stiles’ anxiety floods him in an instant. Shit. _Shit_.

“What time is it?” Stiles asks tensely, putting his remote down and standing up.

“Like two,” Scott answers from where he’s been sitting on the loveseat with a bowl of chips in his lap, fiddling with his phone. “Why?”

Oh, fuck. That is definitely Theo at the door then. Stiles gulps and shrugs at Scott, trying to play off his nerves. “Curious. I’m gonna go answer the door.”

Stiles makes his way out of the living room and immediately over to the door, quickly opening it and hiding his body behind the door in case Scott or Isaac get curious. Theo is staring back at him with a confused expression, wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. 

(Stiles vaguely notes that he looks really fucking good in that outfit before his mind goes back into panic mode.) 

“Honestly, I’m going to sincerely say that I’m so sorry,” Stiles whispers harshly, leaning forward.

“Why are you whispering?” Theo asks, but he’s smart enough to lower his voice to a whisper. A smooth, nice sounding whisper that takes Stiles’ mind to sexual situations. 

Oops.

“Scott and Isaac are here like, right now.”

Theo’s eyes widen and he suddenly gets it. “Should I go?”

As soon as the words are out of Theo’s mouth, Scott comes up behind Stiles, patting his shoulder, and sending Theo a wide grin. “Oh, man! Theo! Stiles didn’t tell me you were dropping by.” 

Stiles really has to give Theo props, because for all its worth, he immediately slips into the boyfriend act and smiles sweetly without even missing a beat. “I thought I’d drop by, but I didn’t know that he had company. I could just stop by later if you want me to, babe.”

Stiles… Stiles briefly considers melting into a  puddle.

When he opens his mouth to respond that that’s a good idea, Scott cuts him off before he can even get a word out. “No! Just come in dude, Isaac and I don’t mind. Right, Isaac?”

“What?” Isaac calls out shrilly from the living room. 

“You don’t mind if Stiles boyfriend chills with us, right?” Scott calls back.

“Nope!”

Scott smiles brightly at Theo. “See, we don’t mind. Come on in, we’re just messing around in the living room.”

When Scott turns around to head back to the living room, Stiles gives Theo a wide eyed look, They haven’t planned or talked or done _anything_. Now they have to wing everything. Theo stares back with a furrowed brow before he takes a deep breath and steps into the apartment.

He must notice Stiles’ distress, because he says, in as low whisper. “We can do this, Stiles. Stay calm.”

Calm? Theo is a fucking asshole.

Still, Stiles makes his way into the living room, Theo trailing behind him with the palm of his hand pressed into the small of Stiles’ back as they walk. Stiles plots back into his seat on the edge of the couch, and Theo takes a seat next to him, legs pressing together.

Stiles stares at him, and Theo smiles and mouths “act natural” while he tosses an arm around the back of the couch and lining up with Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles rolls his eyes, but makes himself comfortable against Theo’s side.

That’s when Scott coos. Literally.

“You two are so cute together.” Scott says, being ever the hopeless romantic. 

“ _So_ cute,” Isaac repeats sarcastically, being a huge asshole.

“You’re just jealous,” Stiles snaps, and Theo laughs softly, rumbling against Stiles as he does. A glance at his direction shows Stiles that Theo has a small smile on his face. Theo looks at him and leans forward, pressing a kiss against Stiles’ forehead. 

Shit.

“Jealous of what? I have a girlfriend, you know.” Isaac rolls his eyes, as if everything was normal and Theo hadn’t just planted a kiss right on Stiles’ forehead.

“Cora? Cora could kick your ass into next week,” Stiles snorts, going for casual. “She hates PDA, anyway. No public cuddles for your sorry excuse of a human being.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Theo chides with a grin.

“What? It’s true!” Stiles pouts at him, and he’s amazed that they can manage to pull off the whole “Look at us, we’re in a relationship” facade. Stiles should become a fucking actor.

After he gets over Theo kissing his forehead. Because it’s currently leaving him with a weird flutter in the pit of his stomach. 

“You’re an asshole, Stilinski,” Isaac says, sticking his tongue out at Stiles. 

“You’re just mad that I beat you at Mario Kart.”

“Am not!”

Scott laughs and tells the both of them to be quiet, successfully cutting the the pair from continuing their argument. Scott then asks if they can put on Netflix, and Stiles just nods, arms looping around Theo’s middle and resting more against his “boyfriend”.

Theo is warm, Stiles notes.

Scott, after much arguing between himself and Isaac over what to put on, eventually convince everyone that they should watch Killers.

“That’s a romcom, Scott,” Isaac whines.

“But it’s called _Killers_ , Isaac. There’s tons of action in it,” Scott points out.

Stiles fails to successfully hold in a laugh. His shoulders hunch and he starts shaking wildly trying to hold in the laugh Theo stares at him with a curious expression. “Why are you laughing?”

“It’s just, Scott has this huge crush on Katherine Heigl,” Stiles supplies in a whisper, letting out a laugh. “And I have a huge crush on Ashton Kutcher. It’s our go to movie whenever we don’t have anything to watch." 

“What are you two whispering about?” Scott says defensively. “Is Stiles telling you about the thing?”

“The thing?” Theo says with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, the _thing_ ,” Scott repeats, failing his arms. then he seems to give up and turn his attention to Stiles. “Did you tell him the thing?” 

“Yup,” Stiles says, because he did.

… Wait. Why did he tell Theo about the thing? That’s something that’s only known by Scott and Stiles (and Allison). Stiles shouldn’t have gone telling an embarrassing fact off to someone he barely likes and knows.

“That’s not fair.” Scott pouts, the puppy. 

“Tough shit, McCall,” Stiles replies.

They actually do turn in to watch the film. Isaac splayed out on the other side of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and the bag of Doritos in his lap. Scott makes himself comfortable in Stiles’ loveseat, eyes glued to the screen. Stiles is still cuddling with Theo, which is weird. They haven’t done anything except lean against each other, with Theo’s arm draped over Stiles’ shoulders and Stiles’ arms looping around Theo’s middle. 

It takes Stiles some time, but he actually manages to mostly become lax against Theo, sort of forgetting who he was even leaning against.

Until Katherine Heigl’s character has her first encounter with Ashton Kutcher’s, and Scott’s big mouth ruins the peace.

“So how did you and Stiles get together, Theo?” Scott asks. “I know how you met, because I was there, but I wanna know how you went to the next level.”

Stiles panics on the inside, eyes immediately flying to Theo’s face to see the expression he has. He looks a little panicked and pink in the face, but when he speaks he manages to have a steady voice that sounds more sheepish than nervous.

“Well,” Theo coughs. “Stiles and I sort of wound up running into each other in the hallway. Literally.”

Oh. Oh God Theo, _no_.

Stiles hides his face in his hands, already knowing where the hell Theo is going with the story. The words “there’s less lying involved than I previously thought” runs through his head. Sometimes he really just hates himself. 

“Stiles, for reasons beyond me,” Theo continues. “Wasn’t wearing a shirt.”

Isaac lets out a loud laugh. He’s mostly been silent throughout the beginning of the movie (which is funny considering he was the one who didn’t even want to see it), but he still lets out a choked laugh at Theo’s words that pisses Stiles off.

“Were you trying to seduce him with you weak body, Stilinski?” Isaac asks.

“I’m lithe and wiry, you asshole,” Stiles says with a scowl. “Anyone would be lucky to be all over this.”

Stiles points at his chest for emphasis.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Back to the story, boys,” Scott cuts off their argument again. He’s been their mediator since high school, and he’ll probably be breaking up their fights until all three of them are in the cold, hard ground.

(Stiles would still fight the shit out of Isaac as a ghost, though.) 

“I just, I don’t know,” Theo shrugs.”I sort of had a crush on him so I figured I’d just ask him out. I actually thought he didn’t like me. Funny how things work out.”

“Yeah, well,” Stiles makes a vague gesture with his arms. “I figured I should give him a chance, you know? Been working out pretty good so far.”

“Did he tell you about the binoculars yet?” Scott asks mischievously.

Stiles really hates his best friend.

“For the last time Scott, bird watching. Bird watching!” Stiles screeches.

“Uh, do I wanna know?” Theo asks.

“Stiles checked you out once using a pair of binoculars,” Isaac supplies. 

Just as soon at the words are out of Isaac’s mouth, Stiles’ head snaps around to glare at him, and then immediately back to Scott. “You told him?”

Scott manages to look sheepish and guilty and amused all at once. “You told Theo about our movie thing.”

“Yeah, like five minutes ago,” Stiles points out. “Who knows how long it’s been since you’ve spilled the non existent beans to Lahey.”

“Stop being dramatic, it was yesterday,” Isaac says with a roll of his eyes. “He told me you and lover boy over there got together and how you were like obsessed with him or something.”

“I am not,” Stiles defends, and then poked Theo in the chest, looking at him  seriously. “I am not.”

For how weird and invasive the conversation has gotten, Theo just looks like he’s trying to hold in a laugh. “I believe you.”

Scott goes back to watching the movie after that, little spat forgotten. He laughs at the funny scenes, Isaac gasps at most of the action scenes like an eight year old boy, and Stiles almost falls asleep on Theo.

After the movie, Theo stays on the couch while Stiles shoehorns Isaac and Scott out his apartment, ignoring the smug looks on their faces. Scott still manages to wink and nudge at Stiles as he’s all but man handled outside the door.

“I’ll call you later,” Scott calls out as he’s shoved outside.

“No you won’t,” Isaac says. “Won't want to interrupt, would you, Scott? Stiles, call him after you’re done having sex with your boyfriend." 

Stiles blushes, but doesn’t argue, just says bye and shuts the door on their faces.

He glances back to the living room, where Theo is peaking over the edge of the couch with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Binoculars?” he asks smugly.

“You will never know that story,” Stiles says firmly. “In fact, never speak of it ever again.”

“Alright, alright,” Theo says with a laugh. “I won’t speak about it.”

Stiles doesn’t respond, just drops onto the couch, arms splayed haphazardly and feet popped up on Theo’s legs. “I can’t believe we pulled if off.”

“All we did was cuddle on the couch, Stiles,” Theo says with a chuckle. 

“I know,” Stiles mumbles against the couch. “But it was nerve wracking, you know? What if Scott finds out. He’d be a disappointed little puppy. You don’t know what Scott McCall is like when he’s disappointed in you.” 

“You’re the one who wanted to do this, Stiles,” Theo points out.

Stiles heaves out a heavy sigh, and peels himself off the couch before sitting on the opposite side from Theo. “Yeah, I know. But I mean today sort of got sprung on the both of us. You’re allowed to be uncomfortable, you know?” 

“Look, I know what I signed up for,” Theo says. “The problem here, is that I don’t think you did. We’ll get through this, Stiles. Just two more days and it’ll all be over.”

“Well, actually it’s like three more weeks. There’s the bachelor party is next Saturday, then there’s the wedding itself, which is pretty much going to last the entire day. It’ll be pretty hectic.” Stiles actually feels stress and anxiety over faking their relationship. He didn’t at first, and even when he and Theo were cuddling on the couch, he had managed to squish down the panic. Now though, everything was sort of coming at him full force.

Suddenly though, there’s the warmth of Theo’s hand seeping into his shoulder. Stiles looks back at him for a minute before nodding.

“Uh, you should probably go, I guess,” he says eventually.

But Theo’s hand is still on his shoulder and he just says, “What about the planning? You told me to come over, so I did, and instead we wound up watching a movie with Scott and Isaac.”

“Yeah, but this whole experience sort of sucked all the energy out of me, and I kinda wanna eat some Cheetos and take a nap? Anyway, you already came up with a backstory for how we got starts, so that’s taken care of.”

Theo looks embarrassed about it all. “Sorry, it was the first thing I could come up with.”

 “It’s fine,” Stiles shrugs, finally shaking off Theo’s hand. “It’ll work, and we won’t forget it because it’s technically true. But maybe we could finalize smaller details some other time? Or actually, I’ll text you the details. Gimme your number.”

Theo does actually leave after he and Stiles trade numbers (Stiles puts him into his contacts as ‘Raeken’ with a poop emoji), and Stiles is finally left alone.

Which leads to him having nothing to do but sit on his couch, eyeing the other side where he and Theo spent over an hour cuddling. Cuddling. It had been an act, sure, but Theo had held him and kissed his forehead and teased him even, and it was supposed to be an act.

Stiles realizes―actually, truly realizes―that if this keeps going, he could develop feelings.

H’s always been one to fall hard and easy. And Theo seems to be pretty genuinely nice and funny good looking and Siles sort of wonders why the hell he’s hated this guy for two years. It might be pretty easy to develop a small crush.

(Maybe he already has one? Probably.)

So Stiles devours a bag of Cheetos and has a freak out over potential feelings that may or may not already be there. Just another Sunday evening, then. 

* * *

It’s surprising, but the week seems to fly by for Stiles. He wakes up early, goes to work, and talks to his friends. And Theo. He texts a lot with Theo, and out of the five weekdays, Theo has spent three of those at his house. To plan and get comfortable in each others company supposedly. They certainly do get comfortable around each other, and Stiles starts to joke and tease him, and Theo does the same.

At the end of it all, Stiles thinks he’ll probably like to keep talking to Theo once the wedding passes.

Or make out with him, but hey, he’ll burn that bridge when he gets to it.

The physical attraction to Theo doesn’t surprise Stiles. He’s known he’s been physically attracted to Theo pretty much since they met. It’s the romantic attraction that catches him off guard, really. Right now, it’s nothing but a crush, but Stiles knows that if they spend the next two weeks in each other’s company his crush could go from small to huge in an instant. 

See, Theo has a witty humor, he smirks all the fucking time, and he likes to make passive aggressive jokes. All in all, Stiles has found enjoyable company in Theo in the past week. It’ll be difficult to put his attraction on the back burner when they’ll have to be acting like a couple again on Saturday.

When Friday rolls around, Stiles is sitting in his living room couch in plaid pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt, Theo sitting next to him with his feet propped up on the table. 

“You sure we could do this?” Stiles asks nervously, absent mindedly going through Netflix for something to watch. 

“Positive,” Theo assures him. It’s something he’s been doing for most of the week. Stiles is sort of amazed that he’s been patient about dealing with Stiles’ freak outs about getting caught. “You could still back out, you know.”

“No way,” Stiles says firmly, because it’s true. 

“But you can,” Theo responds just as quick. “You can say we had a fight and we broke it off, just go to the wedding and tell Lydia you’re too upset to be set up with anyone else.”

That’s actually not a bad idea.

But Stiles kind of doesn’t want to go through with it.

“What about the bachelor party tonight?” Stiles asks eventually.

“We should go,” Theo says. “One night won’t kill us.”

Looking back at it, Stiles should have just said no to taking Theo to the bachelor party. It would save him a ton of awkwardness in the end. But, he doesn’t say no. He just agrees with Theo and puts on an episode of Shark Tank.

A few hours later, Stiles eventually sends Theo back to his own apartment so they can get ready for tomorrow. Stiles picks out his outfit, when the next days comes around Stiles spends the first few hours of his day in utter panic. Eventually Stiles decides to text Scott about the party, just to know exactly where they’ll be going and when.

**hey scottie are we meeting at the club or at ur place?**

_i was thinking at my house if that’s fine with you and theo_  
_you can be here around 7_

**yeah okay we’ll be there**

If Stiles is counting heads, the people currently attending the bachelor party are Scott, Isaac, Danny, his boyfriend Aiden, Jackson (how he got on the invite list, Stiles will never know), Liam, and Mason.

That’s quite a few people to fool. Isaac and Scott are pretty much taken care of, but the rest of them, Stiles has no idea if they’ll be fooled easily.

At five o’clock, Stiles changes into a red v-neck and a pair of dark wash jeans, combs and gels his growing hair (he finally decided to ditch the buzzcut), and gets ready for a night of partying and faking being in a relationship with a person he’s definitely attracted to.

Theo shows up half an hour later, dressed in a navy blue shirt and blue jeans, with a dark jacket. His hair is spiked up and Stiles can definitely smell his cologne, and God that smells amazing.

“Hey,” Theo says, absent mindedly fixing his hair. “You ready to head out?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, uh, just come in while I finish some things up?”

Theo steps into the apartment and heads for the living room while Stiles heads back down the hall to his bedroom. He tugs on his shoes and pulls on a sweater, making sure he looks good before heading back outside to meet up with Theo.

Theo is sitting on the couch, fiddling with this phone when he notices Stiles walk into the room. He looks up and smiles. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Stiles says, fidgeting nervously. “Which is to say, not at all.”

Theo sighs, pockets his phone, and stands up. When he makes his way over to Stiles, he brushes his fingers against the skin of Stiles’ hand. “I told you,” Theo assures Stiles, thumb rubbing circles into Stiles’ hands. “We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles groans, pulling his hand away to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. “Doesn’t mean I can’t feel nervous. Come one, let’s go. We’ll take my Jeep.” 

During the drive, Stiles is full of anxiety and stress, still thinking about how hectic things might get. Theo, the fucking guru of calmness apparently, is just reclining against the seat of the Jeep, listening to music on the radio.

“You okay?” Theo asks after a while.

“Sure,” Stiles shrugs, not looking at his fake boyfriend.

“You’re still nervous.” It’s not a question.

“Of course I’m nervous, Theo,” Stiles huffs. “It’s not just gonna go away when you assure me it’ll all be fine. I mean, don’t get me wrong here, I appreciate the moral support. But I’m always a bundle of nerves. Always.”

Theo sighs. “Give me your hand.” he instructs, reaching out and prying stiles hand off the steering wheel. Then he just holds it, palm flat against palm and fingers intertwined.”My sister was a lot like you when we were younger. She used to get a lot of anxiety, and she took comfort in physical contact.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks.

“Mhm,” Theo hums. “She’s also kind of a smart ass. A lot like you, really.”

”I appreciate that, Theo,” Stiles says with a roll of his eyes, his fingers curling against Theo’s hand. It’s nice against his skin. pressing against his and definitely giving Stiles the comfort he needed.

Theo holds his hand all the way until they get to Scott’s house and Stiles gently pulls away to park the car in reverse into the driveway. After they get out of the car and start walking up the walkway to the door, Stiles reaches out and grabs his hand again.

Theo looks at him curiously and squeezes once.

“You ready?”

“I think you asked me that before we left,” Stiles points out quietly.

“Yeah?” Theo asks. “Did your answer change?” 

“I don’t know, I’ll tell you later,” Stiles responds, and knocks on the door. 

Because Stiles has the worst luck ever, Lydia is the one who answers the door in a flash. It’s like she was waiting by the door to answer it, lying in wait for Stiles to show up with his boyfriend. Her eyes immediately zero in on Theo, eyeing him up and down and scrutinizing every little detail about him.

Now it’s Theo who tenses up. Which Stiles sort of wants to admit is pretty funny. The past week he’s been nothing but calm, but now here he is, seeming to be very nervous in Lydia’s presence. Stiles, feeling a bit guilty, sort of wishes he’d warned Theo, actually warned him. 

“Lydia, this is Theo,” Stiles introduces. “Theo, this is Lydia. Can we come inside?”

“Please do,” Lydia says eventually, seemingly deciding that she approves of Theo. “Scott, Isaac, and Jackson are in the living room.”

Stiles pulls Theo into the house and starts to head off in the direction of the living room, when Lydia’s perfectly manicured hand stops him in his tracks by gripping his shoulder. Stiles looks back at Lydia in confusion.

“Actually, I’d like to talk to you for a minute Stiles, if that’s okay with Theo,” Lydia says sweetly. “He can sit in the living room with the rest of the guys while we have a chat.”

Stiles turns back to Theo and says, “It’s right that way, just wait for me. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Theo nods, presses a quick kiss to Stiles’ cheek, and pulls his hand out of Stiles’ and walks to the living room. Stiles waits until he’s out of earshot before turning around to Lydia in a flash and saying, “Jackson is going to murder my boyfriend.You know he hates it when there are other hot blondes in the room.”

“He’ll be fine,” Lydia says dismissively, rolling her eyes. “Good choice, by the way. I approve. That boy is hot as sin.”

“I know,” Stiles groans, and there’s no pretending in the tone of his voice. 

“You were living next to that for two years and you’re only just tapping it? Stiles, I am very disappointed in you,” Lydia huffs.”Scott told me pretty much everything.”

“Scott doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut, apparently,” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Now can I go make sure Theo hasn’t gotten murdered yet, please? I want to get him home in one piece tonight.”

Stiles inwardly winced and ignored his accidental suggestive innuendo in favor of looking at Lydia expectantly. She smirks at him, obviously catching the implications in his tone, but relents and lets him make his day off to the living room.

Theo is sitting on one of the couches, putting a bit of distance between himself and Isaac and Jackson. Stiles smiles at him and sits down in the seat next to him, determined to be a mediator between them, and to make Theo more comfortable.

Stiles notices that both Jackson and Isaac are wearing scarves. Those assholes deserve being each other’s friends.

Jackson is expectantly glaring at Theo, trying to figure out who the hell he is and why he’s here. Stiles gives Jackson a look of warning, getting him to tear his eyes away and look back to whatever Isaac is saying.

It’s just the four of them in the living room. Scott is presumably still getting ready upstairs, Liam and Mason have yet to show up, and Danny and Ethan said they would meet up with them at the club.

“So Stilinski,” Jackson starts. “Wanna introduce us?”

“This,” Stiles gestures at Theo, still glaring at Jackson while he does so. “Is Theo.”

“Stiles’ boyfriend,” Isaac supplies. 

“Shit, Stilinski,” Jackson whistles. “I thought you’d die alone.”

“Ha, very funny, Whittemore,” Stiles snorts, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms. Theo’s arm had been tossed against to top of the couch so when Stiles leans back, he ends up fitting snugly into Theo’s side when Theo’s arm pulls him in. “You’re sort of an asshole, you know that?”

Jackson smirks, disgustingly smug and patronizing. Theo kisses the side of Stiles’ head.

The doorbell rings, and a minute later Lydia is talking to Liam and Mason as the three walk into the living room. Stiles is immediately bouncing up on his feet and capturing Liam in a headlock and ruining Liam’s hair in the process.

“How’s my little runt?” Stiles coos as Liam struggles against him.”Are you even old enough to be allowed inside of a club?”

“Stiles, what the hell?” Liam groans, pulling at Stiles’ arms in vain to get away. “You’re only two years older than me.”

Stiles laughs and relents, letting go and practically propelling Liam onto the floor in the process. He looks at Mason, who has just been watching with a grin on his face. “You want a turn, Hewitt?” Stiles taunts.

“I’m good, thanks,” Mason laughs, and then notices Theo. Ah, good old Mason. Always able to notice a hot boy in the room in less than a minute. “Who’s this?”

Theo stands up and shakes Mason’s hand while Stiles bodily lifts Liam off the ground.

“I’m Theo,” he introduces himself. “Stiles’ boyfriend.”

“My name is Mason,” he responds, reaching out and tugging Liam next to him. “This moron is my best friend, Liam.”

Liam shakes Theo’s hand and glares at Mason. “Nice to meet you." 

“Likewise,” Theo answers.

Mason turns around around and mouths “Holy shit” at Stiles, who rolls his eyes and grins in response. Stiles shoves them all out fo the way and whispers sharply to Theo. “Now that you’ve met most of my friends, you’re not allowed to leave me.”

Theo huffs out a small laugh. “I won’t leave you.”

Stiles smiles.

Scott bounds down the stairs not a moment later, making his way into the living room and pressing a quick kiss on Lydia’s lips before smiling at his friends. His eyes immediately land on Stiles and Scott quickly wraps him up in a hug.

“Bro! You’re here,” Scott says with a grin. “Should we all head out now? I wanted to get a limo but Lyds said no.”

“Tragic, McCall,” Jackson says with a roll of his eyes. “You’re so whipped.”

“Jackson, just because you’re not in a committed relationship, doesn’t mean you should shit on Scott for sweeping your ex off her feet and putting a ring on that finger,” Stiles responds. “It’s his bachelor party, can your attitude take a break for a night?”

Jackson rolls his eyes in response, muttering to Isaac, “He gets one boyfriend and suddenly he starts giving me all this shit.”

“Shut up,” Stiles snaps, grabbing Theo’s hand. “Let’s just get going.”

Everyone ends up inside of their own cars, with Liam and Mason in Liam’s car, Isaac Jackson, and Scott are driving Lydia’s Toyota, and Stiles and Theo end up back in the Jeep.

They all follow Scott as he drives through the streets to the club of his choice.

“So, your friends seem… interesting,” Theo says after they pull into the highway.

 “Don’t get me started on those idiots,” Stiles says good naturedly, rolling his eyes.

“No, no, they all seem really fun, “Theo chuckles.

“Technically, we’re not really friends with Jackson,” Stiles starts. “More like weird frenemies. Scott and I ended up hanging with the same crowd as him our sophomore year, and somehow we still kept contact with him even seven years later. I’ll never understand.”

“I think it’s nice that you’ve got a lot of friends you can depend on,” Theo says. “I don’t really have anyone except for my sister.”

“Well, now you’ve got me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles can see Theo quickly look up at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles responds back.

It only took a week for Stiles to go from awkwardly disliking Theo Raeken, to enjoying his company and sense of humor, and even developing a bit of a crush on him.

And he fucks it up in six hours.

So it goes like this. Scott takes everyone to a club of his choosing, everyone piles out of their respective cars (after the shit storm that was finding a parking spot), and then Scott excitedly tugs them into the club. He shoehorns them all into a large table and goes to the bar to get everyone a shot of tequila to start the night right.

After the shots of tequila, Danny and Ethan climb out of a taxi and join them in the fun. Danny takes a moment to congratulate Stiles on bagging such a hot piece of ass , which is about as awkward as Stiles had expected it to be.

Somehow, Stiles ends up squished against Theo and Scott. His hand clumsily reaches out from under the table until he can grab Theo’s hand. Theo looks at him curiously, and then just gives his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze before turning back to the conversation he was having with Liam.

Things start to loosen up after Stiles hits his third beer. Liam, not being much drinker to begin with, is definitely drunk and giggling like a child while trying to keep a conversation with a sober Mason going. Scott is immersed in conversation with Jackson of all people, and Stiles catches the words “stripper” from Jackson, and “absolutely not” from Scott, so he easily assumes the topic of conversation. Danny and Ethan are making out. Isaac seems very weirded out by the couple sucking faced next to him and is drowning himself in his vodka.

Theo, well he has his arms tossed over Stiles shoulder and is downing a third shot with the other. When he puts the drink down and wipes at the wetness from his lips, Stiles’ eyes are drawn to them.

And here’s the thing: Stiles is a little tipsy. Certainly not drunk enough to go through with the idea of kissing Theo right now, but certainly not sober enough to scold himself for thinking about kissing Theo. 

“You alright, Stiles?” Theo asks when he notices the starting.

Stiles looks at him, leans up, and kisses his cheek. He pulls away, grinning at Theo. “Never better, babe.”

And Theo just laughs and pulls Stiles close again, resting his chin on Stiles’ head. “That’s good to know.”

That’s where lines start to blur for Stiles. Was the kiss and the half hug all just for the act? At the very least, from Stiles’ part, he isn’t sure. He knows that he wanted to―still wants to―kiss Theo. he knows he’s attracted to Theo. What he doesn’t know is if Theo feels any attraction to him.

While Stiles has his internal crisis over whether or not his fake boyfriend like him back. Scott decides that everyone at the table needs another round of shots. 

It goes downhill from there.

Stiles downs a shot of tequila, then two shots of vodka, and eventually another beer. By the time he’s feeling light headed and happy, he realizes it was probably a bad idea to get himself drunk off his ass to stop thinking about his feelings for Theo.

Theo doesn’t seem to be doing much better in the sober department though. His cheeks are pink and he has a smile plastered on his face as he laughs at one of Scott’s corny jokes (which is how Stiles can really tell Theo’s drunk. Scott’s jokes are terrible). He’s running his hand along Stiles’ back absentmindedly while he does so. 

The pressure and warmth of Theo’s hand against the small of his back is really doing things to Stiles, and he fidgets, hoping to keep his arousal at bay. It’s pretty difficult when Theo’s fingers flit across the top of his pants though.

Suddenly Ethan is whisking Danny away to the dance floor and when Stiles notices the pair laughing and dancing in an extremely silly manner, Stiles decides that might be a good idea. So he tugs on Theo’s shirt and whispers, “Dance with me.”

Theo turns away from Scott and smirks. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

So they dance.

Theo stands up and hauls Stiles to his feet, pulling him away from the rest of his friends to the crowd of dancers. They dance nothing like he’d seen Danny and Ethan dance. No, but Stiles blames the alcohol for the way he decides to pull Theo in and press his body against his when they finally reach the crowd. He blames the alcohol for the way Theo’s hands slide down to his waist, gripping tightly when they start to move together.

He definitely blames the alcohol when his arms wrap around Theo’s shoulders and he starts to press chaste kisses into his neck and jaw. 

Theo doesn’t pull away or tell Stiles to stop. He just keeps dancing against Stiles, groaning softly into Stiles’ ear, gently telling him to keep going, to not stop. When Stiles gathers up enough courage, he starts to sucking small hickeys against Theo’s skin. That's when Theo’s hands come up to cup Stiles’ head and pull his head up to look at him, and then he leans in.

When they kiss, Stiles feels a sense of relief that his attraction hadn’t just been one sided. He doesn’t think about anything else, just enjoys the warmth of Theo against him, and the pressure of his lips. When Stiles mouth opens to let out a soft moan, Theo licks at the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles hands come up to Theo’s shoulders, gripping them tightly. Because that’s all he can do while Theo’s tongue runs along his own, while Theo heaves a sigh that smells like alcohol into Stiles’ face, while he feels Theo’s cock pressed against his lower stomach. Stiles' hips buck forward, pressing himself against Theo. It's fucking hot as hell, and Stiles can feel Theo's ragged breath fan out across his face.

He isn’t sure how long they spend kissing and rubbing against each other, drowning out the sound of the music and the crowd, just focusing on each other and moving together. But Stiles eventually pulls away, breathing heavily as he leans against Theo, just staring at him. Theo smiles at Stiles, arms wrapping around him loosely.

“Come on, let’s head back,” Theo says loud enough to Stiles to hear over the music.

Stiles nods wordlessly, and is about to pull away when Theo tugs him back by the shirt and presses a few more kisses into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ hands move down up to rest against Theo’s chest, pressing against Theo’s torso while they kiss.

It’s Theo who pulls away this time, and he reaches for Stiles’ hand and leads him back to the table. Stiles follows, wondering if he definitely changed something in their new friendship by shoving his tongue down Theo’s throat and rubbing up against him in a club.

In their absence it seems that Jackson’s disappeared, and Scott has decided to bust a move on the dance floor in the meanwhile. Isaac is on his phone, while Liam and Mason are idly conversing. Stiles slides into one of the empty seats, Theo taking the seat next to him.

“You guys are done making out, I take it?” Isaac asks, not looking up from his phone.

Stiles blinks, and if he weren’t already flushed because of the alcohol, he would probably blush. “I really hate you, Isaac.”

He looks up from his phone, eyebrows lifting up in amusement. “No, I’m just asking because Danny and Ethan don’t seem to have as much respect for the public as the two of you. Take a look for yourself.”

A glance back at the dance floor and Stiles is practically blind because Ethan is all but dry humping Danny on the dance floor. There’s tons of skin showing and the two are wrapped up in each other’s arms.

“Oh,” Stiles wrinkles his nose. “Someone should maybe tell them to stop.”

“Good luck trying to penetrate that wall on sexual tension,” Isaac snorts.

“Right,” Stiles says. “Well I’m gonna go get another drink, then.”

Stiles stands up and absconds off to the bar in a panic. The reality of the situation just hit him, really. He just made out with Theo Raeken. He just felt up Theo Raeken in the middle of a crowd full of dancers. And it was definitely not for show or to fool everyone. Despite Isaac having seen them kissing, Stiles hadn’t kissed Theo with anyone seeing them in mind. He’d kissed Theo because he wanted to kiss Theo.

And Theo had kissed him back for reasons yet unknown.

Right now, he wishes that he could tell Scott the truth so that he could have a freak out and have his best friend give him advice on what the hell he should do.

But… he can’t. He won’t risk fucking everything up.

Even though he probably already did.

It’s three in the morning when everyone finally stumbles out of the club and into the slightly chill street. Stiles waves the rest of his friends goodbye and starts to pull Theo in the direction of the Jeep. Apart from them, Liam, and Mason, the rest of the guys are going to another bar to drink for a small amount of time before heading back themselves.

Still, Stiles is drunk as hell. He opens up the Jeep, climbs into the passenger seat, and tosses the keys at Theo’s chest, without thinking much of the entire situation. The amount of alcohol in his system allows for him not to think about anything except for how drunk he is and how much he wants to be in the comfort of his own bed.

“You drive, babe,” Stiles croaks, turning in his seat and facing away from Theo. 

Theo, for what it’s worth, complies and hops into the driver's seat of the car, turns on the ignition, and tells Stiles, ”Seatbelt.”

Stiles groans, tugs on the belt and puts it on. He falls asleep, guilt and nausea and a weird happiness pooling at his stomach.

They get back to the apartment complex, and Stiles is woken up by a warm hand pressed against the curve of his neck, gently shaking him awake. He cracks an eye open to see Theo staring down at him, hair falling flat against his forehead and a tired smile playing on his lips.

“We’re back, you’ve gotta get up,” Theo tells him. 

Stiles twists in his seat, ignoring the uncomfortable crick in his neck and he unbuckled himself from the seat and pushes open the car door, tumbling out onto the street, the cool air brushing against his flushed skin. 

Theo joins him a moment later, taking Stiles' hand and pressing the keys into his palm. Stiles pockets the keys and wordlessly makes his way into the complex, climbing up the stairs and down the narrow hall until he reaches his room.

“You wanna come in?” Stiles whispers to Theo through the darkness of the hallway. He half expects Theo to say no, and almost wishes that he would so that Stiles can just stop thinking about it all and go to sleep. But another part of him, almost a bigger one, wishes that Theo would say yes and come inside. 

Theo agrees, and Stiles isn’t sure if that’s better or worse. He’s too drunk to think it over much, so he just unlocks the door, tosses the keys on the counter, and tugs Theo in the direction of his room.

“I thought I’d just sleep on the couch,” Theo admits, but Stiles wordlessly tugs him into the bedroom and shoves him onto the bed.

He doesn’t plan on doing anything else with Theo, even if he kind of wants to, so he just plops down on the opposite side of the bed and turns away from Theo, mumbling, “We can talk about this in the morning.”

“When you have a hangover?” Theo asks in almost a teasing manner.

Stiles chuckles slightly, his shoulders becoming less tense. “Yeah, when I have a hangover.” 

He falls asleep before Theo can respond.

* * *

The thing is, Stiles does wake up with a killer hangover. The splitting headache and cotton mouth does nothing to help him feel better, but when he wakes up the spot next to him is empty, and that makes him feel much more worse. Glancing to the other end of the room, Stiles finds that there’s a glass of water and two aspirins on the nightstand next to him. He wonders if Theo left as he downs the pills and takes a gulp of water.

He’s a little terrified to leave his bed and find out if Theo actually did leave, but eventually the nausea turns into something a little more bearable, and he pushes himself off the bed to find out. He’s not particularly surprised to find his apartment empty, but the disappointment he feels is practically palpable. 

He isn’t sure if it’s the hangover or there’s still a bit of alcohol left in his system, but suddenly he finds himself more angry than disappointed. Who the hell does Theo think he is? Does he really think that he can just kiss Stiles likes that (because he may have been drunk, but Stiles remembers every bit of Theo’s body pressing against his, and he sure as hell remembers Theo licking at the corners of his mouth, letting out breathy moans into the kiss) and just leave without a word.

Stiles takes a shower, still fuming, changes into a clean shirt and pair of pants, and by the time he’s managed to make himself presentable, Theo still hasn’t made an appearance. His anger had dissipated to disappointment and sadness, but he tugs on a pair of shoes and makes the small trip across the hall and starts banging his fists against Theo’s door.

“Raeken! I know you’re in there,” Stiles calls out, practically loud enough to wake up the entire floor. Not that he cares. Theo has a lot of explaining to do. “We need to have a little chat.” 

When Theo answers the door, Stiles’ mouth goes dry.

“Stiles.”

 There is a series of perfectly purple hickeys lining Theo’s neck, and Stiles definitely remembers how they got there. Suddenly it all comes rushing back, and he’s not angry anymore. No, now he just wants. He wants Theo, now more than ever. 

“You left.” He sounds more angry than desperate or sad, and he doesn’t even know how the hell he manages to sound like he still has any sort of fight left in him.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Theo admits nervously, leaning against the doorway. “Things sort of changed last night, you know? Things really changed.”

“And you thought it was a good idea to just up and leave?” Stiles snaps, but he just feels tired now. He just wants to go back to his apartment and lay in his bed and forget about everything.

"Stiles, look, I'm not sure I can do this. I'm serious when I mean that things really changed. I can't just go back to pretending this didn't happen," Theo sighs, resting his  head against the doorway.

Stiles blinks because he gets it. Theo is turning him down. Theo had been drunk and the alcohol had gotten to his head. Stiles had been so _stupid_ to think Theo actually felt anything for him. “If you didn’t─I mean, if you don’t─Look. I get it," Stiles breathes deeply. "Just don't go to the wedding. I’ll just tell Lydia we broke up and I’ll go alone. Sorry for causing you all this trouble.”

Theo─and this is what Stiles doesn’t get─looks like he’s been slapped. Stiles is the one with the huge crush on Theo, and he’s accepting the fact that Theo basically rejected him, and Theo is the one who looks like he’s upset by this entire thing? Stiles scoffs quietly to himself before turning around and walking back to his apartment, leaving Theo at the doorway.

Stiles spends the rest of the day on his couch, moping. He doesn’t cry, doesn’t see much of a reason to cry. It’s not like he’s in love with Theo. He just liked Theo. He liked Theo a lot, sure, but it wasn’t love. 

Scott calls him around 5 o’clock, and Stiles absent mindedly speaks to him for a few minutes, assuring him that yes, he has a splitting headache and that no, he did not get laid after he got home. The last bit makes him frown a little, but he still pretends everything is fine.

“Shame,” Scott teases. “You and Theo were getting pretty cozy on the dance floor.”

Stiles snorts. “Cozy. Yeah, that’s the word I’d use for it.” Stiles pauses, and then, “Wait, you saw that?” 

“Of course I saw it,” Scott responds with a loud laugh. “Everyone in the room saw it. There’s nothing subtle about making out in the middle of a club.” 

Stiles scowls and quickly changes the subject, asking how the rest of the night went. Scott assures him that it was terribly boring without his best friend to keep him company, but he did miss Jackson's very off key and embarrassing singing. Stiles does feel a little sad that he missed that, and he does manage to let out an amused snort when Scott tells him.

When he manages to get Scott to hang up the phone, he spends the rest of the day sitting in front of the tv.

Monday rolls around and he goes to work. He's careful not to run across Theo in the hallway accidentally, Stiles literally flies out of his apartment and down the hall before anyone has a chance to stop him. The large corporate office where he spends his afternoons is a welcome solace from being home alone. It goes like that for the entire week, and one day he even slams into Erica, literally. He apologizes profusely, and she smirks at him like she always does.

By Wednesday though, he finally tells people he and Theo "broke things off". He gets a lot of apologies and sympathies, and worst of all, Scott stares as him like a wounded puppy and says, "I'm so sorry, bro." It leaves bitter taste in his mouth.

The lies sort of piled up, and Stiles can't even talk to anyone about it, because the only other person who knows doesn't even like him.

It sucks.

* * *

When the wedding day finally rolls around, Stiles actually get off to a slow start. There aren't any frantic knocks at his door, or Lydia calling him to screech into his ear, and Stiles takes a second to just bask in the silence. But he knows he just can't lay around in bed all day. His best friend is getting married! Stiles tugs off the covers and makes a beeline for the bathroom, hopping into the shower in record time.

By the time he finishes his shower, he dries himself off and pads off to his room, reaching into his closet to pull out his freshly cleaned (and very much rented) tuxedo. 

Eight o'clock rolls around and Stiles finds himself crisply dressed in the tuxedo. He fiddles with the cuffs, trying to get himself to look perfect. His hair (that he'd been growing out for a month so that he can style it) looks nice and gelled.

It all sucks though. Because he feels bummed as fuck.

He shoots out of the apartment when he's supposed to (as per Lydia's time chart that she mailed to him a few weeks prior) and drives his piece of shit Jeep over to the McCall-Martin household to pick up Scott, Isaac, and Liam. Mason has been kidnapped by Lydia and the rest of the bride's maids to go help Lydia get into her dress and fix her hair and makeup. The three boys all pile out of the house, and Scott looks like he's sweating up a storm.

"Calm down, buddy," Stiles calls out as Scott pulls open the door and Liam and Isaac pile into the back seat. "You're getting married today!"

"He's been on the verge of tears all morning," Liam tells him. "He was on the phone with Lydia as soon as she was out the door."

Isaac shakes his head, and for once he seems to be the sympathetic one. "Let him panic. He's getting married today."

"I'm not panicking," Scott mumbles.

The drive isn't a short one―in fact, it takes over an entire hour―and by the time they get to the church they're all basically sweating in their suits. Stiles had tried to calm Scott down for the hour long drive down the the beautiful church, and playing music and telling jokes and trying to get his piece of shit AC to work had seemed top calm him down quite a bit. He's still nervous, of course, but it's not as drastic as it had been before.

They pile out of the car, and Liam and Isaac take off into the church through a side entrance while Stiles waits behind for Scott to hop out of the car and fix his pants.

They walk into the church through the front door, Scott nervously messing with his cuffs. Stiles bats at his hands before pulling out his phone and texting Allison to ask how long they'll take before the girls arrive. Scott is going out of his mind with nerves, but Stiles knows he's excited to get married. Because that's the kind of person that Scott is. As a kid, he would always have his head in the clouds (so did Stiles, honestly, but while Scott thought of puppies and weddings and sunshine, Stiles thought about how many rubber bands you could put around a person's head before the pressure crushes their skull) and Stiles would have to tug him back to reality.

It is something he likes about Scott. His optimism balances out Stiles' pessimism.

"Ally says they'll be here in a bit," Stiles says when Allison texts him back that they just got in the car and are on their way to the wedding. "But everything else is pretty much set up. The priest is here, the guests are all arriving, I think it'll all work out pretty well."

Scott sees him before Stiles does, and he stops in his tracks. Preoccupied with his phone, Stiles doesn't even notice Scott has stopped walking until his hand shoots out and stops him from walking further away. Stiles looks up from his phone at him, face scrunching up in confusion.

"What gives, dude?"

Scott doesn't respond, just jut his head forward to a spot somewhere in front of Stiles. Stiles raises a brow, but slowly glanced over to where Scott is looking anyway.

It's like the air is just forced out of him in that instant. If Stiles had thought Theo looked good in party wear, well that's nothing compared to how he looks in a tuxedo. Stiles gulps audibly, clenching his phone tightly in his hand. Theo is just standing there, int he middle of the hallway, staring at him like it's the most normal thing int he world. How the hell he got into the church, Stiles doesn't even fucking know, and he doesn't care at the moment. Instinct is telling him to run away from his problems, but another part of him stops him and keeps him rooted in place.

Theo takes a step forward to stand in front of Stiles, and Stiles finally manages to move, standing up to his full height. He's taller than Theo by a few inches, and he has to tilt his head down just a bit to be able to look the boy in the eye.

"Can we talk?" Theo asks, hands tightly clenched at his sides. Stiles opens his mouth to shoot out a no, but he can't force the word out. He doesn't know what's wrong with him for wanting to hear Theo out, to understand why he just shot Stiles down like that. It's Stiles' curiosity that gets the better of him at the moment, his urge to know things, no matter what they are.

With a clenched jaw, Stiles glances over at Scott, who looks apprehensive and protective and wary. He assures him, "I'll be okay."

Scott looks at him, reaches out to rest his hand against Stiles' arm. "You sure?"

Stiles glances at Theo. "I'm sure."

Scott does leave, but not before reaching up and giving Stiles' shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'll be with the rest of the guys."

Scott leaves, and they're left alone. Stiles all but glares at Theo, waiting for him to speak.

“Here’s the thing,” Theo says after a pause, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. Stiles really wants to punch him in his perfect face for even bothering to show his face after Stiles told him not to. “I like you.”

That makes Stiles pause. Alright, so Theo apparently likes him. Doesn’t make much sense when just a week before he was gently letting Stiles down on a Sunday morning with a serious case of bedhead and a series of hickeys Stiles had left on his skin.

“Make sense, Raeken,” Stiles snaps, confused and angry and sad at once. “I don’t have all day. Scott―you know, my best friend―is getting married today and I really don’t have the time for you to try and make excuses.”

Theo breathes through his nose, scrunching his face up in a way that Stiles, despite seething with anger, cannot help but find adorable as fuck. Eventually Theo looks back up at him, jaw clenched resolutely.

“You’re not getting me,” Theo starts. “I like you. I’ve had a huge crush on you for two years. That’s the reason I jumped at the chance to be your fake date for the wedding. I was desperate to get closer to you.”

“But―”

“Please, let me finish,” Theo cuts him off, and Stiles stops for a moment, before he nods mutely. He’s confused as hell but he still wants―no, needs―Theo to finish his side of things.

“I realize I was sort of lying when I agreed,” Theo continues after composing himself. “Or, well, it’s more like it was a lie of omission. I never told you my feelings because I knew you didn’t like me, and up until the point where you invited me to the wedding, my feelings were pretty superficial. But then we starting hanging out and getting to know each other and they became, I don’t know, more.”

Stiles can really see where Theo is coming from. Stiles had been extremely physically attracted to Theo from the moment they met, but he hadn’t developed any romantic feelings until he got to know Theo.

“That night at the club, when we danced,” Theo laughs breathlessly, eyes cast down to the ground. “When we kissed, I thought that maybe you felt the same way. I was drunk, you know, and I wasn’t thinking clearly. We went home, and you let me sleep in your bed, and it was great.”

Stiles can’t help himself from budding in and asking the question he’d asked Theo the morning after again, hoping to get a real answer this time around. “Why’d you leave, then?”

“I sobered up, and I started thinking that maybe it was all for show,” Theo shrugs helplessly. “We'd cuddled and played cute for show, and I wondered if this was any different. So I left. I was scared, I didn’t know what else to do. It was pretty dumb of me, in hindsight."

“Yeah, it was,” Stiles agreed plainly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Look, yeah the cuddling was technically fake, but it’s just cuddling. I wouldn’t be able to shove my tongue down your throat and basically grind against you in public if I wasn’t really into it. Drunk or not.”

“I get that now.”

Stiles squints. “Do you? Look, I like you, Theo, as more than a friend. There’s no faking right now. I’m being sincere, alright?”

Theo’s head snaps up to look at Stiles, eyes shining as if he suspected, but God it felt amazing to have actual confirmation his feelings were reciprocated. How he manages to look ecstatic and apprehensive and afraid all at once, Stiles has no fucking idea. It’s a good look on him, though.

“I thought you were letting me down easy, that morning after the club,” Stiles explains. “So I thought, fine. Maybe if you’d have been honest with me, and maybe if I had been more open about my actual feelings, we wouldn’t have gotten in this mess in the first place.”

“Maybe,” Theo says slowly, before slinking down onto one of the empty chairs in the hallway. "We're pretty dumb, you know," he says after a pause, the tone of his voice almost sounding _amused_.

Stiles rolls his eyes and takes the seat next to him. "Yeah, we are," he agrees with a snort.

"Date me?"

Stiles squints at Theo, but he smiles widely. "Yeah, okay."

It's that simple. All the anger and sadness from the last weeks just disappears in that instant.

"I would kiss you," Stiles says after a pause, grinning widely at Theo, "But we are in a church and I'm pretty sure my shoving my tongue down your throat is all kinds of wrong."

Theo just laughs.

  
"Yeah, probably."

* * *

 

Lydia shows up, takes a glance at Theo, and just says, "Hm."

When she looks at Stiles through her mascara coated lashes, Stiles just shrugs and says. "I know we'll be having a lengthy discussion later."

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to go get married."

* * *

The wedding is beautiful. Scott cries. Lydia cries. Stiles cries. Everyone cried. It's a sea of water works really. The real fun though, in Stiles' opinion, doesn't really come until the reception.

After the wedding is over, Stiles and Theo pile into the Jeep to head over to the reception. Stiles had asked Theo if he didn't want to take his car, but Theo assures him that he took a cab to the wedding. Stiles hums and initially dismisses Theo, taking his words with a grain of salt. Then it actually hits him.

"Wait. Isn't this place like super far from our apartment complex?"

"Yeah."

Wow, that cab ride must have cost him a fortune. Imagine if Stiles had kicked Theo out of the wedding, then he would gave had to spend double the money for nothing. Stiles stares at Theo for a moment, in awe, before he leans over the seat and presses a chaste kiss to Theo's cheek. Theo stares at him curiously, but his eyes shine with unadulterated happiness that seeps into Stiles.

"What was that for?" Theo asks, a bright smile breaking out over his face.

"For being you," Stiles responds before he turns on the Jeep and pulls out of the parking lot.

They drive in relative silence (but it's certainly a comfortable silence), but almost five minutes into the drive, Theo takes his hand, intertwining their fingers.

And Stiles doesn't stop grinning like a madman for the entire ride.

When they arrive at the reception, Scott and Lydia still haven't gotten there yet, but the ballroom is already filling up with family and friends and Lydia's devil coworkers. Still, the moment they get there, Stiles pulls Theo away from the crowd and over into into an empty hallway.

Stiles doesn't waste any time, just shoves Theo against a wall, peppering kisses against his neck and jaw. His mouth finds Theo's and he parts Theo's plaint lips with his tongue, licking at the inside of his mouth. Theo's hand come up to grip his shoulders, holding onto Stiles as if he was dying. Theo pushes against Stiles, lining their bodies together as his mouth moves against Stiles'.

There's a door right next to them, and Stiles pulls away from Theo to check what was inside. He finds a supply closet full of towels, toilet paper, a mop and broom, and a few other sundries.

"Stiles, why are you looking into a closet?" Theo asks when he sees Stiles glancing into the empty supply closet. 

Stiles grins widely before he grabs Theo's hand and pulls him into the closet, shutting the door and shoving him against the wall and  crowding into his personal space. "Just needed a bit more privacy."

Stiles presses against Theo, glad to have this moment alone with his boyfriend. It’s a weird thought, that he’s now actually in a relationship with Theo. Now he can kiss and touch and press his body against Theo’s with no worry about whether it looks real, because it is real.

Theo presses his face into Stiles’ shoulder and laughs against his skin, breath fanning across Stiles’ neck. Stiles snorts, twisting his head to press kisses to the side of Theo’s head, against his jaw and the back of his neck. 

Theo shifts against his body, pressing himself against the wall to try and make himself more comfortable. Sneaking into a tiny closet to make out seemed edgy and hot in theory, but Stiles barely has any elbow room. He doesn’t care though, just moves his hands down to untuck the white button up from Theo’s slacks. Theo lets out a strangled laugh, hands quickly moving down to stop Stiles from shoving a hand down Theo’s pants and boxers to jerk him off.

“We’re at a wedding reception,” Theo whispers harshly, but a part of him sounds giddy and happy. “We’re at your _best friend’s_ wedding reception. I’m not about to get down and dirty with you in a cramped supply closet, Stiles!"

Stiles pulls back to look at Theo through the darkness, just barely able to make out his features. “Theo, I don’t think you get it. I need to get my hands on your dick, like, yesterday. Grinding against you in public is one thing, jerking you off in a supply closet it another.”

Theo laughs again, and relents, releases Stiles’ hands and moving his own up to cup Stiles face. “Don’t tell me you're into semi public sex.”

Stiles grins, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Theo’s, all the while his hand inches in between the layer of clothes. “What can I say? I’m a little kinky.”

“ _Stiles_!”

He doesn’t respond, just wraps his slender fingers around Theo’s hard cock and grins when he realizes Theo had been just as excited as he had. Theo’s laugh is cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Stiles moves his hand and fingers against Theo, and the sound goes right to Stiles' own cock.

Theo groans softly  at the contact of Stiles' nimble fingers working his cock, desperate to keep quiet so they won't get caught. It takes a lot for Theo to hold back the soft moans that seem like they're just dying to get out. Stiles pulls his hand away and Theo whines, and _fuck_ that's the cutest and hottest sound Stiles has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"Shh," Stiles warns. "We have to be quiet."

"It's kind of difficult when your hand is on my dick," Theo whines―and fuck, he sounds _wrecked_.

"Okay, fine," Stiles responds, and that's all the warning Theo gets before Stiles is on his knees and tugging down Theo's pants down.

Theo lets out a loud hiss of pleasure when Stiles pulls out his cock out of his pants and wraps his mouth around the head of it, sucking and lapping at the pre-come that had gathered at the tip of Theo's dick. Theo starts to let out breathy moans, slowly getting louder and louder as Stiles starts to take more of Theo, sucking and licking at all the flesh he could fit into his mouth.

"Fuck," Theo groans when Stiles runs his tongue along the shaft of his cock, his hips bucking against Stiles, shoving more of his cock into Stiles' mouth. Stiles takes his cock like a fucking champ, enjoying the weight of Theo against his tongue, and the head of his cock at the back of his throat. " _Fuck_!"

Stiles pulls away, his mouth coming of of Theo with a wet pop, and he hisses, while trying to hold back his laughter, "Quiet, Theo!"

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Stiles," Theo laughs breathlessly, his head hitting the wall with a soft thump. "It's just, your fucking mouth, I cant. It's all so much."

"We can stop, if you want," Stiles says, but really doesn't want to stop.

"Can I fuck you?" is what Theo asks instead of answering Stiles. "God, I wanna fuck you."

Stiles blinks. How would this even work? They have no lube, barely any elbow room, there's a party going on just outside, and they are wearing tuxedos that certainly aren't cheap and should not be covered in come and spit and sweat. But the idea of Theo's cock buried in his ass is a tantalizing one.

Fuck.

Stiles immediately pulls off his jacket, tossing it to the corner of the closet, before shoving his pants and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. His own cock, slightly longer and not as thick as Theo's, springs free and Stiles starts to stroke it lightly, moaning softly at the sensation of his hand wrapped around the shaft. He can see Theo looking down at him, getting off on watching Stiles slowly touch himself, hips bucking slightly into the air, aching for release.

Stiles' hand comes up, two of his fingers resting against Theo's lips. "Suck," he instructs, and Theo immediately complies, taking the fingers into his mouth and sloppily getting them wet. When Stiles is satisfied, he pulls his fingers away and starts slowly running his wet fingers against his hole.

Stiles presses a finger into himself, tantalizingly slow, groaning at the cool wetness of his own finger. His head leans forward, forehead resting against Theo's hip as he fucks himself with his finger.

Stiles arches his back when he pushes the second finger in. Stiles is no stranger to getting his ass fucked, but it has been a while. Still, the slighy ache and burn as he stretches himself is welcome because he knows what's coming next.

The third finger he presses into himself elicits a hiss out of Stiles, out of pleasure or discomfort, he doesn't know. He shuts his eyes, fingers moving in and out of his ass. It would certainly be an easier process if he had lube, but still the dull ache slowly starts to fade into pleasure.

Suddenly there's a shift next to him as Theo kneels in front of him and tugs off his jacket, and then just as quickly there's wet hand wrapped around the shaft of his cock, excitedly pulling and tugging, a thumb brushing against the slit of his cock.

"Shit," Stiles curses under his breath, eyes opening to see Theo jerking him off, so intently focused on giving Stiles pleasure. His hips buck forward into Theo's warm hand, trying to find release. "Fuck, Theo that feels amazing."

Theo chuckles under his breath. "I think that's the point."

Stiles eventually bats Theo's hand away, not wanting to come before he gets to ride his cock. When Stiles feels stretched enough, he kicks off his pants and climbs onto Theo's thighs. Stiles lifts his ass and lines Theo's cock against his entrance, looking down at Theo all the while.

"You ready?" Stiles asks as Theo looks up at him and nods mutely, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

Stiles slowly pushes himself down against Theo, enjoying the slight burn as he's stretched more than his fingers had been able to. The thickness of Theo's cock fills him up, and it's an unbearably slow process before Stiles' ass hits the flesh of Theo's thighs.

Theo's head leans back against the wall, and he lets out a deep groan as Stiles is wrapped around his cock. Stiles allows himself a moment to become comfortable with the feeling of Theo's hard cock inside of him, and he presses wet kisses against Theo's exposed neck as the ache begins to fade.

"I'm gonna start moving now," Stiles whispers, and then he lifts his ass and starts to slowly fuck himself against Theo's, bouncing on his cock with a steady and delicious rhythm. His own cock is hard and is pressing against their clothing, and Stiles reaches in between their stomachs and starts to stroke himself.

Stiles hand comes off his dick, reaching up to fumble with the buttons of Theo's shirt, trying to get at those abs that Stiles has already fucked himself with his hand over. "You're wearing too much clothes."

Theo chuckles, moves Stiles' fumbling hands out of the way, and unbuttons his shirt. Stiles gets an eyeful of Theo's taut abs, and runs his fingers against them before moving his arms around Theo's neck, pulling the boy against him.

Stiles lifts his ass and slams back down as Theo's hips buck up, his cock slipping into him in an angle that elicits a breathy moan from Stiles. Theo's hand comes up to clamp over Stiles' mouth, shushing him while his hips keep bucking up, relentlessly pounding into Stiles' ass.

His sensitive cock moves against Theo's stomach while he's being fucked, and its all so much and Stiles feel that he's getting close. Theo's cock is is still fucking him, pulling in and out of his ass, filling him up and hitting his prostate. It's all so fucking good and Stiles just clutches onto Theo tightly, rolling his hips against his cock and reveling in the feeling of being filled up.

"Fuck, Stiles, I'm so fucking close," Theo groans, burying his head in between the junction of Stiles' neck and shoulder, breath fanning out against the bare skin. He presses wet kisses against his neck, sucking hickeys into the flesh there.

Stiles can feel the heat of an orgasm pooling in his stomach. "Me too, me too, just keep going, Theo," Stiles whispers harshly. "Don't stop, baby."

Stiles' mindless babble seems to do something to Theo, and his thrusting becomes more frantic and sloppy as his hands come up to cup Stiles' face to bring him down to kiss him. Stiles moans into the kiss, and Theo's tongue licks at the corners of his mouth, pressing hot, wet kisses against his lips.

Stiles can feel the intense heat and pleasure coiling inside him, and it only increases when one of Theo's hands moves away from his face to wrap around his slender cock. He pulls and pulls with slick fingers, his thumb running against the sensitive slit, relentless on his over stimulated cock. That's all it takes for Stiles to come hard against Theo's abs. He lets out a small moan as Theo guides him through his orgasm, running his hand up and down his shaft. Come keeps shooting out of Stiles, and he shakes and quivers against Theo, breathing heavily and just holding Theo as tight he can.

Is seems that Theo isn't far behind though, because his cock pounds into Stiles only a few more times before he comes into Stiles' ass, still thrusting up into him as he comes. Stiles' hips roll against Theo, trying to make Theo's orgasm as good for him as Theo had made it for Stiles. 

When Theo settles down, and his hips stop bucking slightly against Stiles, Stiles grins down at him, lazily rolling his hips against Theo's, burying his still hard cock even deeper into his ass.

"So," he asks casually, as if Theo's cock still isn't buried in his ass. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

Theo chuckles underneath his breath, and presses a kiss against Stiles' nose. "Even better."

Stiles snorts. "Well, I doubt that."

Stiles slowly pushes himself off the Theo, scrunching his nose at the wet noises. His ass hits the cold concrete, and Stiles sighs heavily before crawling his way over next to Theo. They're both a mess and Stiles honestly has no idea how the hell they're going to manage to make themselves look presentable. Luckily, they'd both tossed their jackets into the corner of the supply closet where they remained, dry and pristine and not a drop of come on them. Stiles and Theo's shirts hadn't been that lucky, and Stiles can definitely feel parts of his button up stick to his skin. Theo's stomach and Stiles' ass had it the worst, of course, and when Stiles shifted he could still feel the come in his ass, which was sort of gross.

"Remind me to never bareback again." Stiles wrinkles his nose.

Luckily, and Stiles honestly had to count his blessings that they happened to decide to fuck in a supply closet, he reaches out and plucks one of the rolls of toilet paper off of a shelf and starts to use it to clean himself off as best he can. Theo notices what he's doing and snorts.

"Laugh it up now, but we have to go out there and pretend like your dick wasn't just buried in my ass," Stiles says casually, tossing the toilet paper on Theo's lap. "For hours, Theo. We've gotta be out there for hours. Covered in each other's come."

Theo rolls his eyes and laughs, plucking the roll out of his lap and using it to clean his stomach up as best he can. "Alright, I get your point, please stop talking dirty now."

"Why?" Stiles asks smugly. "Am I making you hard?"

"Yeah, let's go with that." And there's that eye roll again.

When they get as clean as Stiles figures they're gonna get without a shower, Stiles tugs on his jacket and cracks open the door, checking if the coast is clear. He finds the hallway empty, and he ventures out into the cool air. Theo trails behind him, languid and sluggish, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Everyone's probably wondering where we are, you know," Theo points out as they follow the sound of muffled music and laughter.

The ballroom is full of people, sitting or dancing of eating or drinking. Stiles feels awkward in a room full of people when he'd been getting down and dirty almost ten minutes ago, just a few feet away from everyone. Stiles can see Scott and Lydia sitting on a long table in the center of the room, laughing and completely wrapped up in each other. The girls have formed their own little circle on the dance floor, trying to dance with most of the guys in the tight dresses that Lydia made them wear. Jackson seems to have reverted back to high school because he's drinking out of a metal flask in the edge of the room.

The sound changes into something upbeat and fun, and Stiles recognizes the tune after a few moments. Oh my god. That's the song he and Theo danced to at the club.

Oh no. No. Stiles and Theo _have a song_. That's disgusting. Theo definitely realizes it too because he's desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"What?" Stiles asks hotly. "Stop laughing."

"Sorry," Theo says, definitely still laughing. "Come on, let's dance."

Theo takes Stiles' hand and pulls him in the direction of the dance floor, and Stiles finds himself thinking that yeah, he can definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> There! I'm done! This has been quite the dozy to write, but in the end I think it was pretty worth it, since I'm pretty pleased with the results. This has been in the making since Strange Frequencies aired, which is when I finally caved and became Steo trash.
> 
> Fun fact: Scott and Lydia's wedding date is on my birthday! My birthday fell on a Friday this year, and I thought it seemed like an appropriate wedding date.
> 
> Also consider making a second part to this fic that might include tidbits of Stiles and Theo's relationship post the events of the wedding, or even a oneshot from Theo's POV where we learn more about his gigantic crush on Stiles. We'll see how that pans out.
> 
> Ending it out with a link to the companion art peices: [Here](http://dylnsobrien.tumblr.com/post/125457451248/ill-never-know-how-to-draw-theo-these-are)!


End file.
